Amusings of a Medic
by TinkerLJ
Summary: Now that Lifeline is officially a Joe, what will he do when he is faced with new and difficult challenges? Can he still be a Joe medic without compromising who he is? What if some of those challenges involve his personal life?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here we go at last..., a new story._

 _Lifeline has been whispering again in my ear. So, despite my reluctance and hesitation, and a million things going on in my life…, I finally gave in. Please be patient with me, however, as the updates will likely be sporadic. There's a lot going on in my real life and it's been a rough winter. (a death in the family)_

 _Thanks, as always, for taking the time to read. With every story I write, my desire is to improve as a writer. Any constructive criticism, positive or negative, is always welcome so feel free to let me know what you think. (How else will I be able to improve?) Thank you so much!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe or it's characters, but merely borrow them for my own entertainment purposes. (and hopefully yours.)_

* * *

Lady Jaye and Scarlet stood before Hawk, their lips pursed together, silent. They waited patiently as he flipped through the thick file they had just handed him.

"Well, that's that, isn't it?" He looked up, his face grave.

"Afraid so, Hawk. The implications are clear."

"Hmmm…indeed," he steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, staring at the two of them, his thoughts completely unreadable.

"It seems our decision has been made for us. The question is, how are we going to do this?" Lady Jaye asked.

"I think…," he paused and then sighed heavily, "I think, it's time to figure out how we can include Lifeline on this."

"Lifeline?," both blanched.

"It's the only way."

"If you think so, Sir…,"

"I do. I know we had talked about the possibility of it before…but if you two are having doubts now about pulling it off…," his voice trailed.

"Oh no, Sir, we can do it," blue and brown eyes met his unflinchingly.

He exhaled slowly, "Good. I need to know I can count on the both of you. Things could go badly if we're not all in on this together."

"We're with you a hundred percent Hawk," they replied staunchly.

He allowed a brief smile.

"Scarlet…," he turned abruptly.

"Yes Sir?"

"When the time comes, I've decided you'll be the one to go."

"Yes Sir." She raised her chin. Her eyes blazed icy blue.

He then turned to Lady Jaye, "Jaye, you'll stay here with me," he let his gaze rest on her, watching her carefully, judging her reaction, "I going to need you to draw on all your skills to help me make this convincing," he said firmly, "And afterwards... to make sure everything goes according to plan."

Frowning slightly, she made a quick bob of her head, "Yes, Sir." Then she shared a glance with Scarlet. "Shouldn't we bring Lifeline in on this with us, now, Sir?"

"No…, not yet. We've still got time…," he paused in thought, "Let's figure this out, first. Let's do this right."

"Yes, Sir," they nodded in agreement.

Then all three bent their heads together over the files, brainstorming various ideas, exploring various possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

_And now...back to Lifeline and Doc._

 _Usual disclaimers apply: I do not own. :)_

 _YO JOE!_

* * *

"Well Lifeline, are you ready?," Doc pushed his glasses up his nose with an impatient gesture.

"For the annual physicals?," I let out a mocking laugh, "With the Joes? Of course not."

At that Doc, grinned widely and slapped me on the back, "I knew you were the right one when I chose you." And then he laughed heartily, that deep rumbling laugh I had come to love.

"And I'm glad you did, Doc," I grinned.

I've been with the Joes for over a year now, long enough, in fact, to be a Joe. Who would have thought? Certainly never my father…but that's an entirely different story, for perhaps, another day.

Like I said, though, I'm a Joe, a Joe medic to be precise. They call me Lifeline. I work alongside Doc in the infirmary whenever I am not called out on a mission. It's a gruelling job, with long, unforgiving hours and often the most stubborn, belligerent patients you could imagine.

Elite soldiers have a way of becoming elite medical nightmares. Believe me, I know. In the short time I've been here, I've seen and experienced things you wouldn't imagine, things that would literally curl the ends of your hair. But, don't think I'm complaining, because I'm not. Oh no, not by a long shot. My life with the Joes is good, really good. My teammates accept me for who I am; my strengths and abilities, as well as all my quirks. I mean, who would have thought a guy like me, a Pacifist who refuses to even touch a weapon, could land a job like this…among the best the military has to offer?

And yet, the Joes took me in, and made me one of their own.

It's true that on the outside, I might not look like I fit in, but that all changes when you look a little deeper. In my heart, I'm all Joe. And so, I've started a new chapter in my life. No longer the new guy, I'm just another member of the family, the Joe family. I guess you could say, I'm home.

Doc's laughter finally faded. Sobering, he fixed his gaze on me, "You can never become too complacent when it comes to the Joes," he said cryptically.

"No, indeed, Doc."

 _And was he right about that._

Promptly at 0800 our first two Joes arrived; Quick Kick and Footloose.

"Over this way, please," I pointed toward the scale set up at the entrance to the exam room.

"Quick Kick, you're first."

"Okalee Dokalee," he stepped up and stood idly as I adjusted the counterweight and the small sliding weights on the scale.

"Hmmm, looks like you've gained a few," I murmured, making a few small adjustments to the scale until it balanced.

"What? I have?," he turned in surprise, "No, I haven't…." Then he leaned in and whispered, "How much?"

"See for yourself," I wrote the numbers in his chart and showed him.

"Ouch…," he winced, "That much, huh?"

Footloose craned his neck to see, and then broke into a boisterous laugh, "QK, Dude…, time to lay off them late night Fudgies, man."

"Ha, ha, my friend. Hilarious….," Quick Kick replied dryly as he stepped down. Frowning, he began pinching his waist and poking at his stomach to see if they had indeed grown thicker since last year, "You know I can't stand those things."

Apparently, someone had found an old commercial featuring our barefooted friend. The copy had quickly circulated among the Joes with "Frozen Fudgies" becoming an instant hit. For weeks, the Joes had been singing the jingle at the top of their lungs as they ran their morning PT. And then, just when it finally started to die down, guess who managed to get a hold of a few boxes of the stuff? Shipwreck! He passed out the frozen treats during a Bruce Lee movie marathon. Now the stuff was of legend.

"Your turn, Footloose," I pulled out his chart and flipped it open.

"Sure thing, man," he stepped up on the scale with a saucy grin, "I have this, like, crazy awesome metabolism," he ran a hand down his lean stomach, "I never gain weight."

Quick Kick snorted loudly. "Probably just a hungry tapeworm," he muttered.

I finished recording their weights and then Doc and I worked in tandem through the rest of their exams. We took their temps, BP's; checked their ears, nose, throat; listened to their lungs, took blood samples, had them collect urine in cups for their UA's…the usual. Then we ran them through various physical tests, checking their range of motion and flexibility, keeping an eye out for any missed or improperly healed injuries.

I must admit, as much as Doc and I complained about these annual physicals, we took them seriously. Our main job as Joe medics was to make sure that each and every Joe was in peak physical condition despite the stress and strain of constant training and combat. We needed to be at the top of our game, all of us, all the time. If we weren't, well, let's just say, Cobra would have an advantage we likely couldn't afford.

We finished the examinations and then dismissed Quick Kick and Footloose. A few minutes later, Lift Ticket and Dial Tone arrived for their appointments. Like Footloose and Quick Kick before them, we ran them through the same tests and examinations and then dismissed them. Then, at 0900, our third pair of Joes arrived. The appointments had been scheduled at thirty minute intervals.

"You know, Doc," I mentioned after we dismissed the last pair, "I can't believe how calmly our morning is going. It's nothing like last year."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," he smiled knowingly, "These _are_ the Joes, after all."

He had a point.

The morning continued to pass smoothly as Doc and I moved from one pair of Joes to the next. But, as I was taking Mutt's blood pressure, we were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of Flint and Lady Jaye. Flint was guiding a sullen Jaye into the infirmary, his hand firmly on her elbow.

 _Doc was right again._ I sighed. _And there goes my peaceful morning._ I watched them warily as they crossed the floor. "Calm" was never a word I associated with those two.

"Doc, Lifeline," Flint nodded gruffly. And then, giving Jaye a little push, he turned and left without another word.

Doc, also watching the exchange, turned to Lady Jaye, raising an eyebrow quizzically, "Fight?"

"Just a difference of opinion," she glared, crossing her arms over her chest, "He said I couldn't drive a tank through the obstacle course. I said I could. Well, I did it," she smiled crookedly, and then winced. "I just had trouble stopping," she sighed, touching her swollen, purpling cheek gingerly.

"I can see that," he shook his head in exasperation, "Take a seat. It'll be just a minute and then I'll take a look at you."

"It's really not necessary, Doc. It's just a bruise," she attempted another painful smile.

"Sit!," he demanded, pointing to an empty chair.

Her eyes widened and then quickly narrowed. "Fine," she muttered. Without another word, she dropped into the chair, scowling.

Like I said before, when it came to the health of our Joes, we medics took it seriously. Doc, in fact, had even been known to get downright ornery.

All morning long, pairs of Joes came and went.

It was quite obvious to me that many of the Joes dreaded these annuals as much as we did, and didn't miss the opportunity of letting us know. I personally found it exhausting. For Doc, it was perhaps less so, being more familiar with the process. Somehow though, we managed to get through all of our appointments and by lunch time, had finished our first ten. As the last pair left, Doc and I locked the door behind them and then collapsed in our chairs.

A couple of lunch trays had been delivered earlier by some green shirt medics. The lunches, however, remained practically untouched in front of us. We just stared at them with little interest, too tired to even eat.

"So, who's scheduled for the afternoon, again?," I asked, attempting to pick a wrinkled tomato out of my sandwich. _Ugh…It was a good thing I wasn't very hungry._

"Cutter, Mainframe, a handful of the motor pool guys; oh, and Duke," Doc mumbled, his eyes closed, 'resting.'

"Oh, yeah," I groaned. _How could I have forgotten?_ I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my aching eyes. _Selective memory, I suppose…or maybe it's just my survival instincts kicking in…_

 _I tell you, if I make it through this, I'll never complain about being sent on mission again, whatever they decide to throw at me. Hey, I might even volunteer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been a while since I posted. With spring break and the kids home…well, I had little free time to write. Hopefully, I can get the next one up more quickly._

 _As always, thanks for taking the time to read and review. I truly appreciate it._

 _Now, back to Lifeline._

* * *

"Frozen Fudgies, what a treat

lots of chocolate, really sweet

full of taffy, raisins and nuts

melts in your mouth….."

"FOOTLOOSE!"

"Ouch, man! Hey! Like, watch it with those sharp, pointy things!"

 _Ugh_. _Didn't they already bury that song?_ I rolled over, burrowing my head under my pillow. Why they had to sing so early at all was beyond me. I cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock. 0630. Both eyes snapped open. _Oh, no. I overslept!_ Grinding my teeth, I threw back the covers and stumbled toward the bathroom, grabbing my uniform as I went. _A quick shower._ I rubbed the stubbled on my chin and groaned. _And a shave._

Stepping into the shower, under the warm spray, I reached for the bar of soap and began lathering. I was about halfway through when the water suddenly ran cold.

"Yeowww!," I jumped backwards, letting out a surprised yelp. The soap flew from my hand and slid across the floor hitting the far wall with a small wet thud.

"Just GREAT…," I gasped, shivering, "An absolutely WONDERFUL start to an absolutely WONDERFUL day…" I reached down, my teeth chattering loudly. "Everything about this day just keeps gets better and better," I fumed as I retrieved the soap. Then, taking a deep breath, I plunged boldly under the cold spray.

A _very_ short time later, after an even shorter shower and somehow managing to cut myself thrice while shaving, (shivering does that to you, let me tell you), I slipped into the mess looking for something warm and preferably caffeinated.

As I entered, my eyes fell upon Lady Jaye and Scarlet. They were sitting at a table off to the side, fully engaged in an argument of fierce whispers. Besides a sparse scattering of Greenshirts, they were the only Joes there. Scarlet's eyes went wide as she caught sight of me. She hissed and a made a slashing motion across her neck. Both women stopped talking abruptly.

"Ummm, good morning," I offered, wondering what I had just interrupted.

"Morning, Lifeline," they both gave small bobs of their heads and then pretended interest in their half eaten breakfasts.

I grabbed a bagel and couple of coffees and then giving a quick nod, headed for the exit. I could feel their eyes following me out the door.

 _"_ That was odd," I muttered.

Taking a quick glance at my watch, my mouth suddenly went dry. _Only two minutes to seven. Oh boy, was I cutting it close._

I quick stepped it, arriving at the infirmary in record time. Stumbling breathlessly into our shared office space, a steaming mug of java balanced carefully in each hand, I glanced at the clock and groaned. _Grrr. Late._ Turning slowly, I met Doc's dark eyes staring at me, and cringed.

Doc was never late. The man was a workaholic, I swear. I hardly ever saw him leave the infirmary. Sometimes I wondered if he just rolled out a cot and slept there.

Very slowly, he raised an eyebrow, his face impassive.

I couldn't stand it. "For you," I blurted out, offering one of the cups with a nervous grin. I had grabbed it as a sort of a peace offering, just in case. Good thing, too, it turned out.

For just a second, his lips twitched. "Thank you..., Lifeline," he accepted, his face smoothing. He wrapped his hands around the warm cup, inhaling the fragrant steam. "Just what I needed…." He took a sip, "perfect."

I let out a huge breath. I had been forgiven.

"You're welcome Doc," I smiled.

I circled his desk to my own and sat down, immediately getting to work. Going over each medical chart, we discussed what additional tests might be needed, etc., making sure there was nothing that could catch us by surprise. If there was one thing I had learned by being around Doc, it was that when it came to dealing with Joes, it was best to be ready for anything. "Expect the unexpected" was our motto. We always did, and it always happened.

We became so thoroughly engrossed in our preparations that we lost track of time until Cross Country arrived, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"Morning, ya'll…," he greeted cheerfully.

Doc and I lifted our heads, glancing toward the wall clock. Then we turned to one another in surprise. It was already 0800 and our first Joe had arrived. Our day, officially, had begun.

We closed the charts.

"Good Morning, Cross Country," Doc peered at him over his computer, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Thank you for being on time," he smiled.

"Let's get you started," I pushed out from under my desk and rose, "Follow me, please. We need to get your weight," I explained briefly.

"Sure thing," he followed me over and then watched as I flipped through his chart and prepped the scale.

"Step up, please," I told him. I made a few adjustments to the scale and then wrote down the number. Then I handed him the chart, "Doc'll take over from here."

"Okay. Thanks Lifeline."

"You're welcome."

I had barely had time to reset the scale when Dusty rushed in, "Am I late?," he asked breathlessly, "Just got off duty."

"No. You're fine. We just started," I assured him.

He nodded, visibly relieved.

"Just give me a second to grab your chart," I called over my shoulder.

"Not a problem."

"So, how's your morning going?," I asked as I returned.

"More like evening," he grinned. "Just finished an all nighter. Right now, all I'm looking forward to is some serious sack time," he stifled a yawn. "How about you? Busy?," he asked.

"You have no idea," I sighed, flipping open his chart, "Step up on the scale, please."

Dusty stepped up, studying me carefully, "Ya know…a handful of us are heading out to Joe's later tonight," he offered, "Why don't ya come along? I mean, if ya have the time. You look to me like ya could use a little R&R…a break from the infirmary and all that."

I wrote the numbers in his chart, a slow smile spreading across my face. "You know what, Dusty? That sounds like the best thing to happen all morning…This way, please," I motioned toward the exam table, "We should be finishing with our last exams around 1800, or so."

He followed me over and hopped up, "I'll stop by after 1900, then, if that'll do?"

"That'll do," I grinned. I wrapped the cuff around his arm and pumped it tight, "I'm sure I'll still be here."

I pressed my finger to my lips and we both fell quiet as I listened for the soft thump thump of his heartbeat in my stethoscope. The silence was broken a few seconds later by the hissing of air being released.

"By the way, thanks," I smiled. I wrote the numbers down, then unwrapped the cuff. Handing him a cup, I pointed to the bathroom, "In there."

"What are friends for?," he laughed softly, heading for the bathroom.

Not long after, we finished our examinations and dismissed Dusty and Cross Country. Taking advantage of the quiet moment, I sank into my chair and leaned back. Pulling off my glasses, I rubbed my eyes.

Doc smiled as he watched me, his fingers pausing over the keyboard, "You can't be tired already, Lifeline. We've barely even started."

"Nope," I grinned, opening half an eye, "Just conserving my energy. Two down, at least a dozen more to go."

"Actually, a dozen and a half," he corrected.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Doc," I groaned, "You certainly have a way with encouragement."

He chuckled softly and turned back to his computer.

Our respite was short. Promptly at 0830 Shipwreck walked in, a huge smile on his face, "Hey pals, my thanks for getting me out of PT this morning."

"You and I get to make up after dinner," Flint's heavy footsteps followed right behind him, "and whoever else misses out," he added brusquely.

"Flint," he he, "yer here too, huh…?," Shipwreck's eyes widened.

"Apparently so," he growled, "I wonder what I did to deserve that?" His eyes quickly scanned the room.

"Probably something pretty good...," he countered.

Flint just glared at him as he walked over to the scale and stepped up on it. "Can you make it quick?," he turned to me, "I've a pile of reports on my desk I need to finish by this afternoon," he slid the weighs till they balanced.

"Um, yeah, sure," I moved to his side, confirming the weight and then writing it in his chart.

He stepped down before I told him and headed straight into the exam room. "You coming?," he called over his shoulder.

"Shipwreck, I guess that means you're with me," Doc said lightly.

"Righto, Doc," he grinned, "And take your time."

"Don't worry," his dark eyes twinkled, "I intend to."

Pair after pair of Joes arrived. Doc and I ran them through their exams and then dismissed them. The morning remained relatively calm, though busy, despite the odd ball Joe or occasional grumpy patient. We both held our breaths, though, knowing it wouldn't last. And it didn't.

Just before lunch, a commotion erupted in the hallway. A Greenshirt came in, assisted by two fellow Greenshirts. His pale face was a bloodied mess and he was holding what looked to be an extremely painful wrist.

"The poor sap," Wild Bill, shook his head and clucked his tongue. He was pressing a ball of cotton to his arm.

"What happened?," Doc apologised to Bill silently, quickly running a length of surgical tape over the cotton ball before leaving him to assist.

"Hand to hand training," the injured Joe whimpered.

From the other side of the room, Spirit and I watched the unfolding scene in silence.

"I've told them not to be so rough on the new guys…," Doc muttered to himself in irritation, gently examining the wrist, "Just as I thought. Broken." He pushed his glasses up his nose furiously, "So, which one was it, Snake Eyes or Beach Head?"

"Scarlet," all three said at the same time.

"Oh…, I… see…" Doc swallowed slowly. A vein twitched in his temple.

Doc led the injured man to an empty table and began cleaning and bandaging his face, muttering to himself the entire time.

"I'll finish you up over here," I called to Wild Bill.

"Ya know, ya can't call yerself a Joe till you've had that pretty little filly mop the floors with ya at least once," Wild Bill chuckled as he joined Spirit and I.

"A lesson we have certainly all learned," Spirit intoned with a wry smile, "At one time or another."

 _Indeed we had_. I winched, rubbing my hip. Even I could attest to that one.

I finished up their exams and dismissed them. Then, I went to see how Doc was faring with his patient.

Doc was adjusting a sling for the Greenshirt's newly casted arm, "You're off duty," he hissed through gritted teeth, "Go back to your quarters and get some rest." He placed a small white bottle in the man's hand, "Take these every four hours, as needed, for pain."

The man nodded and slid off the table. Then, assisted by his two friends, he left.

Doc, watching them, pushed his glasses up his nose in an angry gesture.

"Joes," he muttered.

I bit back a smile.

All in all, just a typical morning in the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry folks, just a little teaser chapter here. I promise another, longer chapter coming soon. I'm trying to weave these two plot lines together...Let me know how it's working for you._

* * *

"So what have we found out?," Hawk began skimming through the latest INTEL Scarlet and Lady Jaye had just presented.

Lady Jaye spread the papers out in front of her, her voice and mannerisms all business, "As you know, Sir, we've been monitoring the progress of Cobra and it's uh, "sniffer"," she coughed softly.

"Sniffer?" he looked up in confusion.

"It's what Scarlet and I decided to coin it," she explained with a shrug.

He nodded, "Go on."

"Well, Sir, it seems Cobra's been quite busy as of late. They've already invested enormous amounts of time and personnel in this project. And, then, to top it all off, they've just recently added a dozen more scientists and programmers to their research team…"

"Hmmm," he frowned, "And the Profiling?"

Lady Jaye cleared her throat nervously before continuing, "As far as Scarlet and I can make out, Cobra has successfully developed their DNA "sniffer" to the point of being able to pick out an individual from a crowd."

"A very _large_ crowd," Scarlet added.

Hawk paused, his eyes slowly widening, "So, that's what they're after?," he bit his words sharply, "The ability to search and locate targets by their DNA…," he clenched his fist. "With that kind of technology, Cobra would be holding a sword to everyone's neck," he was furious.

Scarlet nodded darkly, "We don't know the accuracy or range yet, but we do know they are actively pursuing improvement in both areas. Why they are developing the 'sniffer' at all… We still don't know, but with the way they keep funnelling resources into this project….it would be reasonable to assume Cobra High Command has some pretty ambitious plans."

"Indeed," The General seethed.

"Sir, with the progress they are making, it may be that our window of opportunity is getting smaller," Lady Jaye warned quietly.

He turned to her and snapped, "I am well aware of that, Lady Jaye,…but we can't just go in there blindly." He rubbed his chin furiously and then sighed, "We both know that too early could be as detrimental to our purpose as too late. We have to do this carefully. Our timing has to be absolutely perfect or we botch the whole thing and Cobra just hits the repeat button."

"And just what is the 'perfect' time, Sir?, " Lady Jaye asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"Five seconds before they complete it," he answered grimly.

"Well...," Scarlet let out a breath, "No room for mistakes, then," she fingered the dagger on her thigh, her expression cold.

"None at all," Lady Jaye's eyes took on a fierce gleam, "We aim for perfect."

"That we do, Jaye," Hawk's voice lowered, "and we succeed."

"And Lifeline, Sir…?," Scarlet ventured hesitantly, "What about him?"

The lines in his forehead deepened. "Yes… Lifeline," he paused, "That's still our best and only viable plan. It'll get us in there unnoticed and give _our_ operative," he turned and meeting Scarlet's cool blue eyes, reached out and touched her chin lightly, "The best possible chance to complete _her_ mission."

"What _is_ the timeframe we are looking at, Sir?," Scarlet asked, suddenly feeling a fluttering in her stomach, "If I'm doing this, I'm going to need some time to mentally prepare myself...," her voice trailed off.

The General sighed heavily, "I know, Scarlet," he spoke softly, "This is going to be a hard one for all of us."

Lady Jaye, blinking back sudden tears, reached over and gave Scarlet a quick hug.

"We'll give it two more days," he pressed his lips together, "In the meantime, dig deep, you two. You're INTEL. Find something. We know what they are doing. What I want to know is why," he slammed a fist onto his desk.

"Hawk, I can do this," Scarlet said calmly.

He nodded, raising his eyes slowly, back in control once more, "See what you two can find. Inform me of anything."

Lady Jaye lifted her chin stoutly, "We _will_ find something, Hawk."

"We won't let you down," Scarlet vowed.

"I know you won't," he said softly, looking from one face to the other, "That's the reason why I pulled you two in on this. You're the very best I've got. The very best there is."

"Thank you, Sir."

Clearing his throat, he fixed his stern gaze on them, once more, "Now, I don't need to remind you not to share this information with anyone, do I?"

"Of course not," they sputtered indignantly.

"I didn't think so," he smiled dryly, "Keep up the good work, you two, and in the meantime," his voice took on a slightly teasing tone, "Lifeline and Doc will now have enough time to complete their annuals. Am I right in understanding that you women are up for tomorrow?"

"Hawk…," both women groaned.

"Well?"

"Yes..., we are," Scarlet admitted grudgingly.

"Excellent," he smiled brightly, "That will be all, you two. You're excused. Get some rest, Soldiers."

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Chair legs squeaked across the tiles as Scarlet and Lady Jaye pushed back and rose to their feet. Facing the General, they snapped to attention and saluted. Then, they turned and exited.

"Good night, Sir," Lady Jaye's soft voice floated in through the open door.

"Good night, Ladies."

Hawk watched the door close and then leaned back in his chair, rubbing a temple. _He only hoped Cobra didn't surprise him by moving too quickly._


	5. Chapter 5

_Even Joe medics have to have a little fun once in a while, although the definition of fun can be a matter of debate._

 _I had to do a little research for this chapter. It seems I am about as knowledgeable as Lifeline when it comes to "official" dart playing. Here's a smidgen of what I learned:_

 _According to the official rules for darts, "a ton 80" or score of 180, is the highest score possible. The score is obtained when all three darts land in the highest scoring quadrant on a dart board, the triple 20._

 _And here I thought you just aimed for the centre…Hmmm, the things you never knew about darts…_

 _Well, now I know…. (and knowing is half the battle…yada, yada, I know.)_

 _I do not own. :)_

* * *

"Lifeline, you ready to go?"

 _Was I ever! What a crazy day! What an even crazier afternoon!_

 _All three women had shown up just after lunch, looking as if they were ready to spit nails._

 _"Yo Joe," I whispered, quickly covering my grin._

 _I wisely let Doc make the first move._

" _Good afternoon, Ladies," he cleared his throat and then rose to his feet, "Thank you for being on time..., for a change."_

 _All three faces darkened several shades and i_ _t just kept spiralling downhill from there._ _Suffice it to say, the entire appointment was...um, rather unpleasant._

 _Final score; women three, doctors zero._

 _But, we won the bonus round; we completed their physicals._

"Yeah Dusty, be right there," I broke into an easy grin. I had just survived day three of Joe annuals and it was time to celebrate. I logged out of the computer and then switched the desk lamp light off. Spinning around in my chair, I faced the other occupant in the room.

"Night, Doc."

"Good night, Lifeline. Have a good time…," Doc pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes peering at me above the computer screen. "Don't forget…, bright and early," he reminded me, "And don't be late."

"I'll be here, Doc. I promise."

"Good man," he waved a backwards hand without looking.

Dusty and I joined up with Footloose, Shipwreck, and Cover Girl.

"Lifeline," she smiled pleasantly when she saw me.

"Hi," I grinned back. I guess she wasn't holding any grudges. For that, at least, I was glad.

We all piled into Dusty's old Jeep Cherokee and headed off base to Joe's for some down-home burgers. After eating days and days of whatever I could grab from the mess, I tell you, I was definitely looking forward to a fresh cooked meal and Joe's is the best; crisp fries and hot juicy burgers, the best potato salad you can imagine.

When the waitress finally came with my 'Admiral', I couldn't have been more excited. I took a bite and was instantly transported to heaven. _Mmmmm. Delicious. Oh yeah, it doesn't get any better than this._ I chewed slowly, enjoying every bite.

"Mmpf…, Hey Lifeline," Shipwreck spoke through a mouthful, "How about when you finish, you and me and a little game of 501?"

"A game of what?," I looked up blankly.

"Like, man, he won't play…he's a Pacifist," Footloose wrapped his big hands around his 'Mauler' veggie burger and took a bite.

"Yeah, Wreck…You know that. Why even bother asking?" Cover Girl added, drowning another french fry in ketchup. She quickly put it out of it's misery.

Shipwreck took a swig of his beer, ignoring the protests of the others.

"Darts, man, darts," he said, sidling closer to me.

"Oh, that…," I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, "Right."

"Hey, Wreck. I'll play ya," Dusty offered, "I'm all done."

"Whadya do, inhale the whole thing?" Cover Girl suddenly laughed, throwing a fry at him, "You might try tasting it sometime."

"Hey, I was hungry," he grinned. "So Wreck, do ya wanna play or not?"

Shipwreck made a disgusted snort, "No way, man. I ain't never gonna play you again. You cheat."

"Aw, Wreck," Dusty grinned good-naturedly, "That ain't true and you know it. I never cheat. I'm just what you'd call… lucky. Besides, who knows, this might be your big chance to finally beat me," his eyes teased.

Shipwreck groaned, rolling his eyes, "That's the line you fed me the last time we played, Dusty…and the time before that…, and the time before that…and…"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Dusty laughed, raising his hands defensively.

"…And you still cleaned out my pockets!," Shipwreck complained.

I looked from one to the other and then pressed my lips together. _It's just a game, right?_ I told myself. _Like needles. Something I use all the time…in medicine._

Sometimes, even I found myself questioning my Pacifist ideals.

"I'll play," I said suddenly, pushing my glasses up my nose, "but just one game…and no bets."

"You will?," Shipwreck's jaw dropped open.

Cover Girl, smirking, reached across the table and pushed it back up, closing his mouth with a snap.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…," he muttered.

Everyone else was staring at me as if I had just grown an extra head or something.

"How hard can it be?," I shrugged, taking a sip of my cola. _Hey, I was new at this. Can I honestly say I thought you just had to throw the darts and try to hit the bullseye at the centre? Boy, was I wrong._

"Ya mean ya never played before?," Shipwreck asked in surprise.

"Well...," I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, "Not exactly."

"Well, I'll be hornswoggled...," he slowly scratched his beard.

"We'll be glad to teach you how," Cover Girl spoke up eagerly.

"Yeah man, like don't stress it," Footloose added, nodding, "We got ya covered, Dude."

"Thanks guys," I grinned. I was beginning to feel a little better, "So, how do you play?"

Cover Girl smiled prettily, her brown eyes dancing, "The rules are simple. All you have to do is throw three darts, add the total, and then subtract it from 501. You keep going until someone reaches zero. The last darts thrown have to hit the same number to win…a double. And that's it."

"That's it?," I relaxed visibly, "I can do that."

"Of course you can," she laughed, "We told you it was easy."

I guess I should confess that I was never very good at playing team sports while growing up. I was the kind of kid who got picked last, the kind of kid who was made to play in the deep outfield, or placed up front to block for the quarterback. I guess that sort of jaded me in my expectations of myself. Maybe now you can see why being a Joe is so important to me. For the first time in my life, I'm a real player on a team... and not just any team, I'm a member of the Joe team. That's enough for anyone to be able to raise their head just a little higher.

"Let's play," I lifted my chin.

We flipped a coin to see who'd throw first. I lost.

Shipwreck did pretty well, getting a couple to stick in the middle, and hitting a 20.

"120. Not bad Wreck," Dusty wrote down the number, "That almost might beat me," he teased.

Shipwreck shot him a nasty glare.

Then it was my turn. Dusty had told me where the highest scores were. I aimed, and threw. One, two, three…

"Dude, a 'ton 80'," Footloose sat up suddenly, grinning like a cat, "No way, man…"

The confident smile slipped for just a minute from Shipwreck's face and his thick eyebrows drew together, "Just beginner's luck," he decided, "Let's go again."

Again, I threw three triple 20's.

All four of them were watching now in silence, with their mouths hanging wide open.

Shipwreck slowly sank into his seat and downed the last of his beer. Then turning, he fixed his eyes on me. "Two ton 80s," he muttered in disbelief, "in a row, even." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How the…. How'd you do that?," he finally sputtered.

"I don't know," I shrugged, a little embarrassed by all the attention. "I give shots every day… Maybe, I'm..uh…just good at aiming needles?," I said modestly.

"Ouch," Cover Girl winced, just before dissolving into laughter. Footloose, beside her, snickered loudly.

Shipwreck blinked at me, "Aiming... needles?," His face paled slightly.

"Well, I am a doctor," I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"How could I have forgotten?," he said dryly, eyeing my very visible red uniform.

"So...," I cleared my throat, "is it my turn or yours?"

Shipwreck threw up his hands in defeat.

"Ummm, so does that mean I win?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all, let me say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing._

 _I'm trying a develop a more complex plot so please let me know if it's working or not. I'm trying my best. Hopefully it won't get away from me. This chapter is based on Sunbow's Million Dollar Medic episode._

 _Disclaimer: As Always, I don't own GI Joe._

 _Lady Jaye and Flint quote from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's:_

 _1)The Hound of the Baskervilles_

 _2)The Boscombe Valley Mystery_

 _3) A Study in Scarlet_

 _Here we go, a bit more intertwining of these two threads. And finally a little action picks up._

* * *

Hawk had gathered several of the Joe leaders around him for the weekly debrief. He cleared his throat and instantly the rustling of papers, the positioning of chairs and the low whispering of conversations all fell into silence. Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Alright," he began in his deep voice, his eyes skimming the first page, "the top of the order is…"

"General Hawk, Sir," Dial Tone's voice suddenly came over the com speaker, "Cobra Night Ravens have just been spotted over the Caribbean."

Hawk looked up sharply, his face alert, "Acknowledged Dial Tone, "What's their projected heading?"

"Southeast, Sir. Possibly Aruba."

"Understood. Hawk out," he switched the privacy switch, turning back to those gathered, "It seems our priorities for this morning have just been changed."

"Figures it was too much to ask for things to remain quiet," Lady Jaye said, "To be honest, I've been expecting something for a while."

Scarlet nodded unhappily, "So've I."

Lady Jaye tapped her lips thoughtfully, her eyes brightening, "An interesting setting, though, the Caribbean...Aruba...," she smiled.

"I'd be willing to give my left foot to know what those Snakes are up to," Duke's blue-gray eyes darkened.

"I bet I could narrow that down for you all," Flint said smoothly, "One…," he began counting off on his fingers, "taking over the world or two," he smiled dryly, "destroying it."

"Cute, Flint," Scarlet groaned painfully, "Real cute."

Lady Jaye just shook her head amusedly, "A brilliant deduction, Sherlock. I must say, you definitely have a penchant for stating the obvious."

"Seeing how that's coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment," he smiled modestly.

She slowly raised an eyebrow.

Duke pretended he hadn't heard and leaned forward, "So, what's the plan, Hawk? Do you want us to chase?"

"We'll chase," his eyes narrowed.

"We'll have to move quickly since they have a head start on us," Flint observed.

"Agreed."

Hawk's gaze swept over them, coming to rest on Duke; he had made his decision, "Duke, Scarlet lead a squadron of Conquest X-30's and find out what those Snakes are up to. See if you can keep them from doing anything stupid. I'll have Lift-Ticket and Lifeline follow in a Tomahawk in case there's any trouble."

Duke gave a tight smile and nodded.

"Sir, yes Sir," he and Scarlet rose eagerly to their feet, both firing off salutes before heading for the door.

Watching them, Lady Jaye wilted in her seat, clearly disappointed in not being chosen.

Flint tapped her boot lightly. Then, pitching his voice so low that only Lady Jaye could hear, he quoted from The Hound of Baskervilles, " _The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes_ , Lady Watson."

Lady Jaye stiffened as her eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed. "You should know, Mr. Sherlock," She whispered just as quietly, " _There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact._ " Her eyes danced playfully.

Flint leaned closer, pretending to adjust his boot laces, " _To a great mind, nothing is little."_

Their eyes connected in a shared glance and she smiled.

"Thank you," she mouthed silently.

Smiling back, he gave a slight nod of his head.

Hawk turned to Flint and Lady Jaye without missing a beat, "Alright you two, let see if we can finish this up before anything else interrupts."

"Yes, Sir," they instantly came to attention in their seats, their eyes straight ahead.

"Oh…, and one more thing before we begin…," the Tomahawk bore down on them.

"Yes, Sir?," they met his steely gaze with unease.

"Keep Mr. Holmes for you own play time," he said sternly.

"Yes, Sir," they both winced.

Within a few minutes Duke and Scarlet and the rest of their team were already strapped into the cockpits of their Conquests and heading for the runway. One after another they lifted into the bright blue sky and were soon skimming the clouds.

Lift-Ticket and Lifeline followed in their Tomahawk. The sea below was relatively quiet and empty except for a few fishing boats and a yacht they spotted as they flew overhead.

"I'd still like to know why Serpentor is sending a squad of Night Ravens to the Caribbean," Scarlet wondered aloud as they streaked above the blue-green waters.

"Ditto," Duke agreed.

"Maybe Cobra's treating their pilots to a vacation?," Slipstream suggested.

"Right… And I'm the next President of the United States," Duke dripped sarcasm. He pulled his Conquest into a slight ascent, "Look alive, folks. Night Ravens spotted, twelve o clock."

"I see them," Scarlet acknowledged as she opened up the all Com, "Cobra Night Ravens, we have you in our sights. You are in violation of the law of sea convention, breaking maritime peace codes 2.3 and 1.79, part III. Explain your presence."

They waited several seconds but there was no response.

"Cobra Night Ravens, we await your response," she tried again.

The com remained silent.

"I don't think they feel much like talking," Slip-Stream observed dryly.

"And I'd say you were right!," Her eyes widened suddenly, "Watch out!"

Without warning, the Cobra Ravens suddenly split into two groups, dropping and rolling to the right and left, attempting to circle behind the Joes as they began firing.

"Evasive maneuvers. Initiate attack plan B," Duke commanded, rolling to the left.

"Yo Joe!"

The Joes returned the attack, firing sidewinders and a hail of bullets on the Night Ravens.

"Duke, watch your backside," Scarlet yelled.

Duke glanced behind to see that he was being tailed by a Cobra Raven.

"Pull up, Duke! Now!"

Duke pulled up, just avoiding a missile. "Eat afterburner Snake," he gritted his teeth as he was thrown back in his seat.

Slip-Stream managed to maneuver behind the jet that had fired on Duke.

"Target locked and ready," the onboard computer spoke.

Grinning, he flipped the cap and hit the firing button. "Take that, Snake!," he yelled, "Yo Joe!"

Cobra was throwing everything they had at the Joes. Missiles hit the water and exploded, planes were smoking, pilots were ejecting.

But the Joes were hitting back.

Several Night Ravens exploded midair, hot metal rained down. Then another took a took a hit and began spiraling toward the sea, leaving a thick trail of black smoke behind.

Lifeline, watching the scene from his Tomahawk, released a breath of relief as one of the Crimson Guard Commanders ejected from the damaged Raven just in time. He was rescued by his twin, even before his parachute landed him in the sea.

He continued anxiously scanning the sea, dropping life preservers on Joe and Cobra pilots who had been shot down.

Lift-Ticket, navigating carefully through the fray, raised an eyebrow. "Just who's side are you on?," he yelled above the sound of the spinning rotors.

"Hey, I'm a medic," he explained irritably, "My job is to help people…all people." _Why was it no one could never understand that?_

The damaged Night Raven continued it's slow downward spin.

Lifeline watched it with fear growing in his heart. He suddenly realized it was heading straight for the yacht they had just passed.

"No!" he cried.

Like a slow motion movie, he watched in horror as it crashed into the side of the yacht. Flames erupted as explosions ripped the hull apart. Black smoke rose high into the air.

"Get me over there, NOW!," Lifeline yelled to Life-Ticket. He was practically climbing out of the window, "Those people need need my help!"

"Working on it," Lift-Ticket pressed his lips together and circled the Tomahawk back toward the rising column of black smoke.

Lifeline had slipped into the back and yanked the cabin door open. He stood in the empty space, clinging to the sides of the frame. The wind was tugging at his hair and uniform. As they approached the yacht, he jumped into the sea. He hit the water with a splash, rose to the surface gulping for air, and then glanced around.

"Lifeline, you crazy idiot!," Lift-Ticket yelled, "I was gonna get you closer."

But Lifeline was already swimming toward the two survivors clinging to the burning yacht. He pulled them off the hull and led them away from the damaged ship just before it sank beneath the waves. He signaled for help staying close by them, treading water until a W.H.A.L.E. came to the rescue.

Once all three were pulled to safety the Joes were quick to learn that the two civilians were a Mr. Van Mark and his daughter, Brittany Van Mark.

Their W.H.A.L.E. soon rendezvoused with the rest of the Joes. It turned out Cobra had been attacking the Van Mark's cocoanut milk bottling plant. Duke and Scarlet pulled Mr. Van Mark aside to question him. While they were talking, Brittany spotted a familiar figure in all red.

"I'll be right back," she called to her father," There's someone I need to talk to," she hurried away.

"Don't be long, Bree."

She approached slowly, twirling a golden curl around her finger until she stopped right in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you for helping my father and me," she smiled shyly.

"Oh, just doing my job, Miss Van Mark," I muttered, pretending interest in my clipboard.

"My name's Brittany but you can call me Bree. Everyone else does," she smiled even wider.

I swallowed, trying hard not to look at her…or notice that she was only wearing a bikini…a very tiny bikini at that. _Oh, man._ I wiped the sweat off my forehead. _I was so out of my league._

"What's your name?," she took a step closer.

"I'm uh, they call me Lifeline," I gulped, hoping against hope that my face wasn't as red as my uniform.

"I've never had anyone save my life before," she gushed, "I guess that makes you my hero."

I took a step backwards. _Now what do I say?_ _Think fast, man._ I cast my eyes around frantically _. Anything._

"I'm not the hero, Miss, those guys are…," I pointed to the injured men being carried out on stretchers and then I winced. _Did that really come out just as bad as it sounded?_ _I just wanted to go stick my head in a toilet._

"Oh, wow…," she sighed, pressing her hands against her chest.

 _Sometimes I was such an idiot._

"Um, I have to go," I blurted. Then I turned and practically ran into my flight partner.

"Ok…We can talk later…" her voice floated after me.

"Oh, brother," Lift-Ticket laughed, flicking his eyes from the girl back to me.

"Oh, shut up," I hissed, furiously pushing my glasses up my nose.

* * *

"It's open," General Hawk called, looking up from his desk.

Lady Jaye walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease."

She relaxed slightly.

"Hawk, you said to inform you immediately if we dug up any new INTEL" Lady Jaye took another step forward, her dark eyes glittering. She dropped a file onto his desk with a thud, "Well, I did."

He glanced down curiously.

"I received this less than an hour ago."

"Tell me," he steepled his fingers. He hoped with everything in him they hadn't waited too long to move on this one.

"I've discovered from… a reliable source… that they're now programming the data into autonomous drones, Sir," she informed him.

He leveled his eyes on her, "Autonomous Drones?"

"Self-thinking drones," Lady Jaye said tersely, "The size of insects….,"

His face became expressionless, "How successful are they?"

"Within a mile radius, they've been able to track down and locate test subjects on the run."

"A square mile…," he frowned.

Lady Jaye nodded.

He looked up, his eyes darkening, "Do we know, yet, who they are targeting?"

She shook her head, "Not specifically Sir, but I have to assume Joes, among others," Lady Jaye admitted, "Public officials and leaders would also be likely targets."

"Sounds logical…," he mused, and then suddenly looked up, "What about DNA samples? Don't they need that for their plan to be successful?"

"They do, Sir," her brow furrowed, "but I doubt that's going to be the least of their challenges…at least as it pertains to us Joes."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Hawk. They could easily have DNA samples on any of us. All it takes is a drop of blood, a scraping of skin cells from under a fingernail, a single hair follicle…, I hate to think of all the times we've fought hand to hand, the times I've fought hand to hand..," Lady Jaye pressed her lips together. Her face became stony, "Joe DNA is not a problem, Hawk."

"Right.…" He looked at her carefully, and then lowered his voice, "Lady Jaye, where did you get this?"

She raked her hand through her hair with a sigh, "Please don't ask me, Sir."

He stared at her in silence for several moments, "Fine," he finally agreed, "I promise I won't ask...but don't get yourself into trouble."

She looked up and gave him a small, tired smile, "I won't."

"You did good, Lady Jaye," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Sir."

He shook himself slightly. "Ok, we need to get a move on this ASAP," his said quickly, "I want you to pull Lifeline in as soon as they get back from this mission…and catch Scarlet up to date while you're at it. It's time… We're at five seconds to completion."

"Yes, Sir," her face shadowed. She began gathering up the files they had just been looking over and then suddenly paused. Biting her lip, she looked up, "Sir?"

"What is it Lady Jaye?"

"Permission to speak candidly?"

"Permission granted."

She took a breath, "Why did you choose Lifeline and not Doc, Sir?"

He sighed and leaned back heavily, looking much older than his years, "Because, Lady Jaye," he said slowly, "Doc is _too_ close, to both of you. He wouldn't be able to pull it off."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying, but it didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

"And you really think Lifeline can, Sir?," she asked softly.

"I really do. Can you trust me on this one?"

Lady Jaye searched his face for any trace of doubt but Hawk's eyes were clear, with no deception.

She gave a small bob of her head and then squared her shoulders, "I trust you, Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it has taken so long for this posting. I said at the beginning chapters might be sporadic...I had no idea._

 _Thanks for all of you who are still following along patiently with me. I appreciate it._

 _Note: Italicised quotes come directly from the Sunbow episode "Million Dollar Medic."_

 _As always thank you for reading and reviewing! Comments always welcomed._

* * *

What a complete and utter fiasco. I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed…except maybe that first day of basic training. I fell so hard that day it took me years to climb back up.

This time, it was a girl named Bree who took me down. Single handedly. And then to top it all off, the entire trip home, I had to endure Lift-Ticket's teasing.

"Oh, Wow…," he kept saying in a mock high voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

 _Yeah, some wow…._ , I groaned, sinking deeper and deeper into my seat. I found myself wishing I had a parachute. Anything. Even another cold dip in the ocean was beginning to sound attractive. I sat staring straight ahead and didn't say anything.

Truth be told, I just didn't get it. The whole thing had me confused.

The girl was pretty, sure enough, beautiful, in fact. But, no way could she be seriously interested in me. I mean, come on, look at me. I'm just a medic. Besides... most likely she was over it by now, anyway, and I'd never see her again. Ever.

But somehow, instead of feeling better, that just made me feel worse.

I could already imagine what would happen once word of her got around the Pit. Man, was I in for it. Shipwreck would probably waggle his brows at me and then laugh his head off.

I'd like to say I'd just laugh along with him…rib him back a bit. You know, a bit of posturing, throwing my chest out and strutting, guy stuff. But the trouble was, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. And somehow, I didn't want to.

We finally arrived back at the Pit.

Duke and Scarlet had led the Conquests ahead of us so, by the time Lift-Ticket and I touched down, it was pretty quiet on the landing pad and we were able to slip in mostly unnoticed. I was glad, too. I wasn't really feeling up to talking about the mission, especially not about Bree.

I headed straight for the infirmary, choosing the less direct, roundabout route. Like I said, I didn't want to run into any Joes if I could help it. I might not have been a ninja, but I knew how to disappear and for the moment, avoidance seemed like the best choice.

 _Hmmm,_ my thoughts spiraled, _maybe I could just camp out in the infirmary for a while_ , I thought. _At least then I could pretend I was busy or something. Or, maybe I could tell Doc I might have been exposed to something and he would put me in quarantine…Maybe..._

"Hey Doc," I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Lifeline…," he lifted his eyes and smiled, "good to see you made it back in one piece."

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

He was seated at his desk as usual, an open file in front of him. More files were stacked nearby, looking very much like the Tower of Pisa. I recognized them instantly. Fat Joe medical charts.

"I figured you'd have the rest of the day off," he gazed at me over the rim of his glasses.

"I do. I just figured I'd come by and see if you needed anything first."

"No, I'm good. But, since you're here," he grinned, "I want to show you something. Guess what this is," he lifted up the chart that had been laying open on his desk.

"A chart?," I ventured, unimpressed.

"Not just 'a chart," he said eagerly, "but 'the chart. This is the last chart of our Joe physicals," he slapped it back on the desk and then quickly scribbled his name, "And now," he looked up, practically giddy, "it's complete!" He placed it on top of the tall stack with a flourish.

Watching the stack, I held my breath. It wobbled precariously from side to side and then slowed and stilled. It still looked like a sneeze would send it crashing to the floor.

"You mean we're finished?," I let out the breath I had been holding, turning my eyes back to him.

"That's exactly what I mean, Doctor," his eyes twinkled.

"Joe annuals completed for another whole year….," I said slowly, breaking into a wide grin, "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"You bet it is," he chuckled, "Oh, and I'm so glad you made it back because I got a little something for us to celebrate."

"What's that, Doc?," I asked curiously.

"Joe Cola, of course," he held up the frosty bottle with a grin.

"Perfect," I laughed.

"Can't stand the stuff really, too much sugar," he muttered, "…but it seems appropriate for this."

I nodded in agreement. I knew exactly what he meant.

He twisted open the bottle with a hiss and poured it, bubbling, into two tall glasses. He handed me one and then took the other.

"Cheers!" he held up his glass.

"Cheers," I laughed, clinking our glasses together. The brown liquid nearly sloshed over the rim. I took a long drink.

Suddenly Lift-Ticket walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he took his time looking from Doc to me with an odd expression, "but I've got something for you."

He handed me a small package.

I set the glass aside.

"For me?," my eyes widened, "What is it?"

"Don't know, but the return address is Tiffany's in New York."

"Why don't you open it, and see?," Doc asked, leaning forward curiously.

Nodding, I untied the pink ribbon and tore off the paper. I opened the box slowly. Inside was a platinum Swiss Army knife.

"Well…," Lift-Ticket said, "Does it say who sent it?"

"I don't know. There's no letter. Wait, there's an inscription here…." My lips moved silently as I read it. Suddenly my cheeks warmed, "It's from Bree Mark," I said in embarrassment.

"That girl you saved?" Lift-Ticket grinned.

"Yeah…"

"I told you that girl's sweet on you," he teased, fluttering his eyes.

I just ignored him, staring at the knife in my hand. "…I can't accept this."

Doc and Lift-Ticket both stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'll just have to take it back," I decided. Then I turned to Lift-Ticket, "Could you give me a lift?"

"To New York? Are you serious?," his mouth dropped open.

"Of course, I am."

Lift-Ticket stared at me in disbelief and then finally shrugged.

"We've got the rest of the day off anyway," he muttered, "Alright. Come on Heartbreaker, let's go. This I've got to see."

"I'll be back soon, Doc."

Doc crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, "I can't wait to hear _all_ about it, Lifeline."

We arrived at the home of Owen Van Mark just a few short hours later. Lift-Ticket touched down on their private landing pad and switched off the engine. I unbuckled and slipped into the back where I slid open the door.

"Follow me when you can, I'm heading over," I jumped, ducking under the still spinning rotor blades. I was secretly hoping to get minute alone.

"I'll be right behind you," Lift-Ticket yelled from the cockpit.

All I wanted to do was hand her the knife, tell her thanks but no thanks, and then walk away. But, as I approached the wide double front doors, I noticed someone had broken in. There was damage to both doors, and one of them had been left slightly ajar.

My heart gave a funny little beat. _Oh no…Bree._

"Bree!," I yelled, pushing open the door, forgetting everything else, "Bree! Are you here?"

 _This can't be happening. Please be ok._

"Lifeline?"

"Bree…" I turned at the sound of her voice and then froze. Bree and her father were being held at gunpoint by two Cobra soldiers. The two others I knew all too well.

"Tomax, Xamot!," I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I think we could ask you…," Tomax began.

"…the same question," Xamot finished dryly.

"Lifeline!," Bree screamed, struggling to get away. Then she turned to her captor, "You're in trouble now," she said darkly, " _Lifeline's gonna mop the floors with you."_

"Let her go," I yelled.

"Just try to take her," Xamot grinned just before rushing forward. He kicked out and I just barely ducked in time.

"Lifeline!," I heard Bree scream again.

She managed to wiggle free and then ran to me, hiding behind me, using me as a her shield, "Go get 'em Lifeline," she pointed toward the Cobra soldiers.

"Bree, I'm a medic," I protested, "I'm dedicated to saving lives, not taking them," I tried to explain, then suddenly my eyes widened, "Bree, Get down!," I pushed her out of the way just before I felt a fist connect with my cheek. I lost my footing and slipped.

The next thing I remembered, I was lying on the floor in Bree's arms, "Lifeline…Lifeline…," she was stroking my cheek.

"Bree….," I stammered, pulling from her arms and rising to my feet, "Is everyone ok?," I looked around. The Crimson guards were nowhere in sight but two Cobra agents were tied up on the floor.

"Just fine," she said, "Everything's fine…thanks to you," she gave me a big smile.

"Thanks to you?," Lift-Ticket muttered incredulously. He was dusting concrete powder off his uniform.

"So…," Bree sidled next to me, "was there any special reason for your visit, hmmm?," she looked up and smiled again. I just caught the sweet fragrance of her perfume.

"Oh, right….," I pressed a hand to my forehead, "I nearly forgot." I pulled out the knife and then frowned. Unfortunately it had been broken in the scuffle, "I'm sorry…Bree," I began, "I…"

"Don't worry about the knife," she lay her head on my shoulder, " _I'll get you something even better next time_ ," she sighed, "Something you'll really like."

"Actually, Bree, I wanted to….,"

Lift-Ticket, standing next to me hissed into my ear, " _Go ahead, Healer. Tell her you don't want her gifts. Break her heart._ "

"uh, I, uh…, " I sighed, "I just wanted to say thanks, Bree."

What else could I say? I just shut my mouth.

* * *

"Scarlet," Lady Jaye came running up, "Boy am I glad I caught you."

"Why? What's up?," She relaxed her hold on her crossbow and lowered it to her side.

Lady Jaye took a breath, "Hawk says the mission's a go."

Scarlet's eyes flashed ice blue and then almost as quickly, she relaxed, "Now?," she said calmly.

Lady Jaye nodded grimly, "I need to update you on the latest."

"Of course."

"By the way, do you know where Lifeline is? I need to fill him in, too."

"No, I haven't seen him since we left the Van Mark's cocoanut milk bottling plant."

Lady Jaye ran a hand through her hair. "But that mission was finished, right?"

"Yes, but Duke and I left with the concourses while he and Lift-Ticket stayed behind with the Tomahawk making sure all the injured got transported to local hospitals."

"So you don't know if they've returned yet or not?"

"No, not really. Duke and I just got out of debrief with Hawk."

"Wonderful," she blew out a breath, then she turned determined eyes on Scarlet "Listen," She looked around making no one was listening in, then she lowered her voice, "let me fill you in first and then I'll go back and track him down. We'll go back to our quarters."

"Right. Let's go," Scarlet hefted her crossbow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing._

 _Again, this chapter takes from Sunbow's Million Dollar Medic. Direct quotes are italicized. I have taken a bit of literary license with this chapter so though it does follow the Sunbow story, it does not exactly. I let my imagination fill in pieces and where they didn't exactly fit, I tweaked the story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Lady Jaye entered the infirmary, her hands on her hips, her brown eyes ablaze, "Lifeline, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?," she demanded.

"I…," I gulped. It was never a good thing to be on Lady Jaye's bad side.

Suddenly Mainframe's voice came over the com, "Lifeline…Some girl is here at the gate…she says she has a gift for you…something about 'thanking you for saving her life...twice'?"

"What?," Doc lifted his head.

"What?," Lady Jaye echoed.

"Don't ask," I mumbled, turning ten shades of red.

Doc pressed a hand to his forehead, "You're kidding, right?"

I started to shake my head when voices were again heard coming over the com.

"Mainframe, give me that…,"

"No…"

"Ouch…"

"Hey…"

We heard a scuffle and then Lift-Ticket's voice came over the com, slightly breathless, "Hey Lifeline, you better get up here. Now…"

"Why? What's happening?," I asked.

"Incoming….pink ambulances…a whole fleet."

"Oooh, and they're Rolls Royce's….," we heard Mainframe's excited voice in the background.

"Oh no…," I cried, "Bree….," I started running for the door. _Oh, what has she done now?_

"Bree?," Lady Jaye muttered, staring in bewilderment.

Doc just pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Trust me on this one. You really don't want to know," he murmured.

"I'll meet up with you as soon as I take care of this, Lady Jaye….Promise…"

"Wait….Lifeline….It's important…," Lady Jaye called after me. Then I heard her growl of frustration and I winced. _I was in so much trouble with her._

Both pairs of eyes followed me out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, all that way to the main gate. Already quite a crowd of Joes had gathered.

 _So much for keeping it quiet this time,_ I moaned softly.

"Bree!," I cried breathlessly.

The crowd parted and Bree walked through looking amazing in a red and white top and a short white skirt.

"B…B…Bree…," I stammered.

"Hi Lifeline," she came up to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Joes wolf whistles erupted behind us and I covered my red face. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even speak, "Wh…Wh…"

"Lifeline...come here," she giggled, crooking her finger, "I wanna show you what I got you."

We walked over to the first of a long line of very pink ambulances and I winced. _Pink?_

She smiled excitedly, resting her hand on the handle of the rear door, "You're just gonna love this!," she gushed.

She opened the door and then froze.

Cobra BATS began to pour out the back, firing their weapons.

"What?," she cried, frowning, "I'd swear that wasn't a part of my order."

"Bree get down," I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of harm's way. All around us, the Joes were scrambling.

"It's Cobra! Take cover!"

Scarlet took charge, furious, "Joe's move it. Regroup on the airfield!," Narrowing her eyes, she began laying down a cover fire.

"Yo Joe!" and the battle cry went up.

"Yo Joe!" the cries echoed from all over the Pit.

The BATS regrouped, concentrating all their fire on Scarlet. I saw her wince and the gun go flying from her hands. Bullets rained down on her in a redoubled effort. She began doing flips across the pavement in order to avoid being hit.

I watched in breathless silence.

Suddenly, the ground was blasted away beneath her and she fell.

"Scarlet…," I whispered.

I rose to my knees and was just about to run out to help her when Duke suddenly came out of nowhere. He pulled her to her feet, and then laying a cover of fire, led her to safety.

I let out a breath of relief.

"This is all my fault," Bree was moaning next to me, "all my fault." Then suddenly she raised her head, her green eyes determined, "But I'm gonna make it right."

She jumped up and ran to a tarp covered object.

"Bree!," I cried, following just behind.

She pulled off the tarp.

"A gold helicopter?"

"Bullet proof and missile proof," she grinned, climbing in the cockpit. "Come on Lifeline, Get in. I'm gonna take her up and draw the fire away from the Joes."

"Wha….Wait! You can fly?"

"You bet. There's a lot you don't know about me Lifeline. You may be surprised."

She switched on the engine, set the controls. The rotors started spinning.

"Here we go," she clenched her jaw.

The helicopter rose and sagged, barely making it off the ground. Suddenly a missile bounced off our tail and exploded.

"See. What'd I tell you. Missile proof," she grinned happily.

I clung to my seat, staring at the ground a little too close for my comfort, "Yeah missile proof, but all that gold plating is making it too heavy to fly."

Suddenly I froze, "Bree, you have to turn us around. You're heading straight for the runway."

"I'm trying to."

Conquests were heading our way, racing along, picking up speed for take off. We were in their direct path.

"Bree! Get us out of here."

"I can't! We're too heavy."

 _Oh no..._

Just seconds before collision, the lead plane screeched to a stop, smoke rising up from the tires.

"Crash!"

The second Conquest ran into the first.

"Crash!"

The third ran into the second.

Conquests were piling up, one behind the other, turning into balls of flame. I watched anxiously as Scarlet jumped from the first and hit the ground. Duke, who had jumped from the second, grabbed her by the arm and led her away. Beach Head and DialTone dove from their cockpits and also ran for cover.

Not one jet made it safely into the air.

The helicopter rose a little higher and then began to spin.

"Lifeline," Bree cried out, "It's out of control. We're gonna crash!"

My eyes swept the ground below us. Too far to jump and we were falling fast.

"Bail Out!," Beach Head pulled up underneath us in a VAMP. He steadied it, matching us speed for speed.

I opened the door and pulled Bree to my side.

"Jump, Bree."

"Lifeline…Awwwww!"

We both jumped just in time. The VAMP stopped and the helicopter sped past us, hitting the ground where it exploded on impact. We covered our faces as a wave of heat rushed over us.

"Lifeline," Bree gasped, clinging to me, "That was close."

Behind us, we suddenly heard a triumphant cry, rising into the air, "Yo Joe!"

I turned and let out a breath. Our helicopters had made it into the air, at last.

"But, there's no way…" Bree's eyes widened, "Helicopters against jets? They'll be destroyed."

"You don't know the Joes," I said calmly, watching them maneuver into formation.

The Joes released a well timed barrage of missiles. Cobra jets exploded, raining hot metal from the sky. Over half of their planes had been taken out. And just like that, the advantage had turned.

"Retreat!"

"Retreat!"

Cobra foot soldiers turned and fled.

 _Cowards_ , I thought.

"Yo Joe!"

"Don't let them get away!"

The Joes chased them, hot on their tails, watching them make a hasty retreat into the distance.

"Yo Joe!"

"We did it!"

"Alright…,"

Their cheers faded into the background as I looked around. There was wreckage everywhere, smoking vehicles, buildings on fire.

"What a disaster," I sighed.

Bree stared at me as if in shock, her face reddening with hurt.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Lifeline…, you don't even have to say it."

"Bree, what are you talking about?"

"No. You're right. This _is_ all my fault," she cried brokenly, " _Everything_ I do ends up as a disaster."

Suddenly she turned and ran.

"Bree, where are you going?," I yelled after her.

"Away, Lifeline."

She jumped into a Tomahawk and climbing into the cockpit, started the engine.

I barely had time to grab the frame and cling to it before we lifted off the ground.

"Oh, no," I squeezed my eyes shut. The ground became dizzyingly farther and farther away.

"Bree," I begged, "Put it down…Please…"

" _Anything you say, darling,_ " she smiled wickedly, "But I get to decide the where.…and when."

I opened my eyes and instantly shut them again. We had climbed even higher.

"Bree!," I screamed, "Bree, Please!"

Safe inside the cockpit, I could hear her laughing.

I pressed my body against the frame, holding on for dear life.

 _The girl was absolutely insane. Either I was going to end up throttling that pretty head of her's from her neck, or…or…_

"Bree!"

"We'll be there in a jif, Lifeline. Just hold on."

 _Like I could do anything else._

I don't know how long were were in the air but by the time the helicopter had begun to descend, I was so cold I couldn't feel my hands or fingers anymore. Come to think of it, I couldn't feel much of anything. I think I was shivering, but it might just have been the vibration of the Tomahawk. It was a good thing my fingers had locked up or I might have fallen a long time ago.

We finally touched down and I found I was stuck. I couldn't move. At all. I was frozen, clinging to the side of the Tomahawk, like a fly on the wall.

"Lifeline? Lifeline….," I heard Bree's voice behind me but I didn't turn my head, I couldn't.

She laughed softly and then began peeling my fingers from the frame.

"Come on," she giggled, wrapping her arm around me, "I'll have a roaring fire going in no time."

I stumbled along stiffly, glad to have my feet back on the ground. Numbly I realized she had taken me to a cabin somewhere in the middle of a forest. She entered a code on the door and it unlocked with a click.

"In we go," she said cheerfully.

My thoughts were still so thick, all I could do was nod and follow her. She sat me down in a plush chair and then built up a huge fire in the grate before me. Gradually, the heat soaked into me. Little by little my thoughts and limbs began to thaw. Then, she handed me a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

"I made it myself," she said shyly, "Daddy says I make the best cocoa in the world. I guess it's alright…"

"Thanks," I mumbled, wrapping my hands appreciatively around the warm cup. I took a sip and then looked up.

"Good?"

"Yeah," I nodded my surprise, "I didn't know you could cook."

She smiled mysteriously and then regarded me thoughtfully.

"You ok?," I asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. You know, I'm not really dressed for snow," she rubbed her bare arms, "Mind if I change? I'll be right back."

"Sure, go ahead."

She disappeared and I finally took a good look around. The cabin was small but furnished comfortably with plush chairs and thick wooly carpets spread out over the bare wooden floors. On the walls I saw pictures of a young girl growing through the years.

I rose from the chair so I could get a better look.

The first was of a dimpled baby with golden curls in the arms of an attractive young woman with a smiling young man leaning over her shoulder. The next showed the baby, now a toddler, with the same woman and man. The pictures continued and slowly the baby grew into a beautiful young girl. The last photo showed showed a young adolescent with her father. Their faces were smiling but their eyes were sad.

There were no more pictures of her mother.

I reached out and touched the silver frame and sighed. So many tragedies in life.

"My mother died when I was thirteen."

I heard a quiet voice behind me and turned.

Bree was standing there with a red, off the shoulder, oversized sweater. She had warm slipper socks pulled up to her knees. I had to smile at her choice of "warm" clothes.

"We used to come here together all the time," her face was soft.

"I'm sorry…It must have been very hard," I said sincerely.

She shrugged and twirled a lock of blond hair around her finger. "It was. Daddy's always been good to me, though. School, clothes, trips to Paris…everything I wanted."

"Almost, but not quite, everything…"I said softly.

She paused, looking at me through pained eyes.

"You know, Lifeline, I think that's why I like you. You're honest. You say what you think. But you're also humble and good."

"I'm just me, a medic…nothing special, Bree," I stared off into the flames.

"You're special to me, Lifeline."

This time it was my turn to be surprised. I turned to look at her and for the first time, I began to see the woman instead of the rich Daddy's Girl.

She sat quietly, her head bowed. The light of the fire had softened her features. I looked at the empty mug of cocoa in my hands, thought of the penknife, the ambulances, the gold chopper. Everything had been done through a generous heart, and all for me. My own heart gave a little squeeze.

"You're special to me, too, Bree," I whispered.

"Thanks for that, Lifeline…"

Our eyes locked and she smiled softly. We didn't have to say anything. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. Slowly, she scooted closer, lacing her fingers through mine. Then, she started to lean in, tilting her chin up, her eyes closing. I licked my lips nervously.

Suddenly an explosion hit the side of the cabin. Smoke filled the room.

 _Talk about your swell timing..._

"Bree, get down," I coughed, crawling to the window to peeked out. I glimpsed a Snow Cat in the distance, "It's Cobra. They must have followed us."

Bree crawled next to me. She put a hand on my arm, "Daddy has some hunting rifles here."

"Bree, I've already told you. I don't take lives…I'm a medic, I help save them," and then I smiled, "But that doesn't mean I will sit by passively and just let Cobra walk all over us, either….Come on. Follow me."

We slipped out the back door. Then running and ducking, we made our way back to the Tomahawk.

"I've got an idea that just might work," I said pulling a piece of IV tubing from my pocket. "Hold this," I said as I unscrewed the gas cap. Then put one end of the tube inside and began siphoning out the gas.

"Bree, reach in that med kit under the seat and pull out the matches."

"Ok," she grinned, suddenly catching on.

I sprayed the snow with the gas.

"Now Bree," I yelled.

She struck a match and threw it. A wall of flame rose up instantly, creating an effective barrier between Cobra and ourselves.

"That should hold them for a while," I grinned. Then I heard a whooshing sound.

"Duck! Incoming!"

Bree and I dropped to the ground. The missile flew over our heads and hit the side of the mountain. A rumbling began, deep and growing louder.

"Avalanche…" Bree's eyes widened.

"And the Joes," I cried in relief, pointing to a Tomahawk.

I had to smile as I watched Iceberg jump out of helicopter on his skis. He hit the snow and swerved around a tree, racing along at a breakneck speed, "Yo Joe!," he yelled, "Woo hoo!"

"That man's crazy!," Bree exclaimed.

"I know," I chuckled.

Caught between the avalanche and the advancing Joes, Cobra did the only thing they could, they retreated.

A plane approached, flying low, rope ladders hanging from the side. They all grabbed hold and scrambled aboard. Then the plane sped away, disappearing into the distance.

"Does that mean the Joes won?," Bree asked, rising to her feet.

"That means WE won," I said softly, brushing the snow from her sweater, "You and Me, both."

"That's right," she grinned, a bright happiness shining in her eyes, "I did help."

"Of course you did…and Bree….?," I rested my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Lifeline?"

"Promise me…no more gifts, ok?"

 _"_ _Aaah, you're no fun anymore_ ," her eyes sparkled.

"Bree….," I stroked her cheek, gently, "I mean it."

Her smile widened. Cupping her chin, I bent down, slowly, and our lips just met.

" _Yo Joe_ ," she purred.

Wrapping her arms around me, she pulled me closer, kissing me again.

 _Oh, Wow…._ My lips curved into a smile.

* * *

The day was finally ending…and what a day it was…Pit cleanup was still underway and the infirmary finally clearing of Joes being treated for, thankfully, mostly minor injuries.

"Lifeline, you're wanted in Hawks' office."

I looked up and frowned. _That blasted com again._

I wonder what he could want… _Oh no._ I stiffened. _Probably something about Bree…Oh man was I in so much trouble…._

"Bye, Doc."

I hightailed it to his office.

At the door, I paused and then rapped lightly. I was already turning the knob even before I heard him say enter.

"Hawk I can explain…," I began, gasping for breath. _At least I hoped I could._

He looked at me sharply, "I didn't ask you here about that…," His eyes fixed on me and I gulped. It was then I realized that he wasn't alone. Lady Jaye and Scarlet there, too.

"Have a seat, Son."

I took the empty chair next to Scarlet.

Scarlet was not pleased with me…I could tell. She slid over in her seat as far from me as possible. No doubt she was upset about Bree. About today. About everything. I sighed.

"We need you to help us plant a mole," Hawk said grimly, "and this mole is going to be invisible."

I swallowed back my surprise.

"Scarlet's going to be that mole."

I turned to look at her, taking in her cold blue eyes, her expressionless face. She nodded.

"Ok," I said slowly, "Tell me what you want me to do," I leaned forward in my seat.

"Lady Jaye..."

"Yes Sir."

And she began.

 _I honestly had never thought there would be things I couldn't talk about…to anyone. But there are. And what they are asking me to do shakes me to my very core. It goes against everything I stand for as a medic. But lives are riding on what I do or don't do….Scarlet's life, as well as others. And, if it's to work, it's got to be believable. And so I have to. I don't have a choice._

 _But it won't be easy._

 _And when I think of Lady Jaye's eyes staring at me like they were, my inside just trembles. It's not going to be easy for either of us._

 _Oh man._ _I felt like my world was suddenly crashing in… I never knew being a Joe would be like this. I never knew it could be so hard._

I looked at Scarlet, my face masking the turmoil I was feeling.

"So when do we go?," I asked.

"Tomorrow 0500. Can you be ready?," her voice was clipped.

"I'll be ready."

Scarlet gave a terse nod.

I stared at her, reading her body language, sensing her discomfort.

"Scarlet, you can trust me, can't you?," I said softly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "After today's shenanigans, Lifeline, I just don't know."

"I won't let you down."

She pressed her lips together.

"I promise."

She stared at me, unblinking, "Fine…I'll try to trust you."

"I'll bring you home."

Her face softened, slowly she lowered her arms, "Thanks Lifeline."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for following along and being patient with me as I knuckle this one out. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it._

 _Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own GI Joe, characters or affiliates._

* * *

I arrived on the Tarmac at 0400. It was still dark. Two black figures were loading gear into the large shape of a Tomahawk.

"Hi guys...," I called softly, "It's just me."

"We heard your heavy footsteps minutes ago," Scarlet emerged from the Tomahawk, tucking a loose strand of long red hair behind her ear. She glanced at her watch, "Thanks for being on time."

She looked a bit rough, as though she hadn't slept at all. Probably hadn't. Come to think of it, neither had I.

"Good morning, Scarlet."

She gave me a terse nod, "Throw your gear in back. We still have to get the rest of this equipment on board."

My eyes widened as I took in the rather sizable pile, "I thought this was a covert operation."

She turned to me icily, "Covert means undercover, not stupid. I'll take the assist when it's offered. I don't plan on becoming a martyr anytime soon."

"Scarlet…," I stepped forward and placed a hand boldly on her shoulder. I winced involuntarily, fully expecting to receive a punch in the gut or be tossed over her shoulder. She only stiffened under my fingers. Taking that as a good sign, I began to speak softly, "I made a promise to you last night. I fully intend to keep that promise."

She turned to me a little embarrassed. I felt a bit of the tension release and I removed my hand.

Her eyes met mine and for just a split second, the mask was gone and I saw the fear she had so carefully concealed. Then, she squared her shoulders and the Scarlet we all knew was back.

"Scarlet...," I began again.

"I told you I trusted you, didn't I?" she lifted her chin.

I smiled back, "You did."

She had just given me a glimpse of the Scarlet underneath the cold warrior. I wouldn't betray that trust.

After our meeting with Hawk yesterday, the three of us had decided to head to the mess. We figured we might as well set the mood. We immediately stepped into our roles and let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant.

Once we were there, Lady Jaye gave me the cold shoulder. She didn't even look at me. If I hadn't known it was all an act, I would have been hurt. She is an incredible actress. But still, I couldn't help having this uncomfortable feeling that she didn't have to work very hard on this one. It was already far too close to the real thing.

She sat down at the table and leaned into Flint. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her.

"You ok?," he asked worriedly.

She smiled softly, "Just fine, Flint."

Then she took his hand and twisted her fingers through his. She didn't say anything more.

Flint just pulled her closer.

I noticed she wasn't eating much.

Scarlet came with her tray and squeezed in next to Lady Jaye. I could tell she was doing her best to avoid Duke.

Lady Jaye eyed her anxiously.

Scarlet smiled and then leaned over and whispered close to her ear, "Eat, Lady Jaye. Don't worry about me."

Lady Jaye gave her a guilty look and then reddened.

Those two were close, closer probably than most blood related sisters.

I moved the food around on my plate some more.

All evening, I saw Duke's eyes following Scarlet. He suspected something, I knew.

Snake Eyes was also watching her, although more subtly.

We hadn't said anything, but already the Joes were picking up the tension. If this whole thing doesn't blow up in our faces I will be surprised.

"Make them nervous," Hawk had said, "Nervous enough to make it believable."

We did.

We finally finished loading the gear. Mainframe was going along to help with blind navigation, Wild Bill would be our pilot. Both would remain on the Tomahawk while Scarlet and I slipped inside. If all went well, we would be in and out before we were even detected.

But this was Cobra and we all knew what that meant; hardly anything ever went as planned. I suppose that's probably why the Joes were so good at improvisation.

We boarded and strapped ourselves in.

"Off we go," Wild Bill cried, "Into the wild blue yonder. Yee Haw!"

The rotors spun faster, the engine roared and we lifted off the ground.

I pressed my hand to my stomach. I never could get used to the feeling of rising straight up or down. It always felt uncannily like I was in an elevator of some big city sky rise. I had this strange and awful feeling like I was going to fall.

Scarlet, watching me, flashed an amused grin and gave me two thumbs up.

"Yo Joe…" I mumbled weakly then promptly closed my eyes as the helicopter gave a little lurch.

Funny thing was, once we had leveled off, I felt fine. It was always the lifting and landing. Got to me every time. Go figure.

I pressed my forehead against the window and stared into the fading darkness. A purple smudge had appeared on the Eastern horizon. The sun was beginning to rise. Slowly the purple gave way to dark pink and then lightened to the orange-pink color that always reminded me of the blush on a peach and summers as a kid...with all those endless possibilities stretching out before me...

I glanced behind at Scarlet. She was staring out the same window, her red hair set aflame by the rising sun. No doubt she was thinking of all those possibilities, too.

We were both painfully aware that anything could happen on this mission.

"Approaching our destination, now. Git yourselves ready back there," Wild Bill's voice came over the speaker.

Scarlet and I rose and slipped into our Cobra blues. We carefully placed the tiny receivers Mainframe had given us in our ears and then tied on our black masks, hiding our noses and mouths. We finished our attire by donning the hard blue helmets. Then, we shouldered our gear. I had my med kit, Scarlet her signature crossbow. Even in Cobra disguise, we didn't want to be parted from them.

Meeting one another's eyes, we gave a nod.

"We're ready Mainframe. Can you hear us?"

"Picking you up, Red, loud and clear. You two hear me?"

"Not a problem," I responded, "We're good," I gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's do this," her blue eyes flashed fire.

I smiled grimly.

"Yo Joe!," I lifted up the battle cry.

"Yo Joe," the cry was picked up and echoed by our partners the cockpit.

A small bump and we touched down.

Despite everything and what we were up against, I had to smile to myself. I couldn't help it. I hadn't even gotten sick on this one.

Scarlet, reading my expression, slapped me on the back and laughed, "You're improving." Then, turning to the open door, she jumped to the ground with hardly a sound.

I followed right behind her, not nearly as quietly.

We approached one of the side entrances. Two Cobra guards were on duty. As they looked up, Scarlet shot an arrow that landed at their feet. A small popping sound was heard and then a soft hiss and the releasing of gas. The two men crumpled to the ground.

Holding her hand over her nose, Scarlet motioned for me to follow. She pulled up the arrow as we passed.

We entered a dark hall.

"Ok, Mainframe, we're in," she whispered, "Which way now?"

"Keep going straight. You'll pass a couple of wide hallways and then come to a narrow one jutting off to the right. That's the one you'll want."

"Thanks," she disappeared soundlessly into the shadows.

I guess there was something to be said for training with ninjas. I hurried to keep up…and be quiet.

Suddenly she stopped, pressing herself back against the wall. I imitated her. We had come to the first wide hall.

She motioned that she had heard something.

I stood still and quiet.

Cat like, she crouched down and peeked around the corner. Slowly she reached behind her and pulled out an arrow. She fit it in the notch and fired her crossbow. It made a whooshing sound as it was released. Rapidly she fired two more. The three soldiers fell to the ground.

"We have to hurry," she mouthed silently, "They'll be discovered soon and our presence will be known.

I nodded tensely.

We hurried along, past the second wide hallway and then continued, all the way to the narrow hall just as Mainframe had described.

"We're here. Now what?," Scarlet whispered.

"Keep going, Red. The floor will begin a sharp decline. Follow it down. The lab will be at the bottom."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Why was it evil labs were always located in the basements?_ Then I pulled off my glasses and wiped away the sweat beading my forehead. When I looked up, Scarlet was already far ahead of me. I hurried, once again, to catch up.

Several times as we made our way down, we came across Cobra soldiers walking along the hallway and had to duck quickly out of sight. But, finally we managed to reach the lab unseen. The door was ajar, Cobra employees busy at work. Two guards in blue uniforms were just inside, talking with one of the female scientists. She was wearing a very short skirt under her lab coat.

 _Thanks for the distraction_ , I though wryly.

Scarlet instantly shot several bolts inside and then closed the door. Smoke filled the room and the lab technicians, scientists and Cobra guards all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Those things work pretty well," I said, impressed. Anything that didn't take an enemy's life was alright by me.

We waited as the smoke quickly dissipated.

"They work just fine for when you're outnumbered," she said, tossing her pony tail over her shoulder, "But they only give you about fifteen minutes to work with so let's move."

She pushed open the door and we scrambled to the computers.

Scarlet and I ran a search for anything regarding DNA mapping and programming.

 _Go, go, go._..I willed.

"Bingo!," I heard her say. I hurried to her side, reading quickly over her shoulder.

"This looks like it," I said excitedly.

She was punching keys but nothing was popping up.

"Mainframe, it's showing an encrypted code. Can you get me in?"

"Hang on, I'm running a bypass program….."

"Hurry, Mainframe. We're running out of time," Scarlet glanced up at a wall clock and then the still unconscious men and women on the floor.

"Umm…almost got it….yes. I'm getting the passcode now."

Scarlet's fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed it in and just like that, we were in. As she opened the file, I handed her the flash drive and she inserted into the slot. A copy of the file began to download.

"Scarlet," I whispered, "one of them is beginning to stir."

"I know," she growled, "Tie her up or something. I need another minute."

"With what?" I look around frantically.

"I don't know. Think of something. Use an extension cord for all I care. Come on, come on...," she had her eyes glued to the screen, all the while muttering under her breath.

A high pitched alarm suddenly sounded.

"Too late," I glanced at the door, "We've been discovered."

"I know," she yelled, yanking out the flash drive. She slapped it angrily into my hand, "I just hope that will be enough to write that disabling virus."

Someone on the floor let out a soft moan.

She closed down the computer screen.

"Scarlet," my face paled, "It's time."

She nodded, looking me straight in the eyes, "I trust you, Lifeline."

I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

Then we scanned the Cobra soldiers among the lab people.

"That one," she pointed to a slightly built figure.

She covered her face carefully with a rubber mask and made sure her hair was tucked out of sight.

"Yo Joe," I whispered.

"Yo Joe," she lay on the floor and closed her eyes.

I picked up the soldier and threw him over my shoulder. Having been one of those nearest to the gas, he was still out cold.

"Mainframe," I hissed, "Get me out of here. Now!"

Cobra soldiers had arrived. They were banging on the door. I saw the red glow of their lasers slicing through the metal.

"There's a garbage chute on the left wall. Take it."

I opened the panel and then slid the unconscious form inside, head first. Then, holding him by the ankles, I scrambled in and we both slid down. It was pitch black and the smell was horrendous. I held my breath and tried not to gag. The speed increased, and I was slammed against the side.

 _Ouch, that was going to leave a bruise._

I struggled to maintain my grip on his ankles.

Suddenly I saw a light, literally the light at the end of the tunnel. I tried to slow down but there was nothing to grab on to with my feet. We shot out at an arc and landed in a pile of decomposing garbage.

 _Ugh…_ I pulled my hand out of a pile of rotting vegetables. Then I looked up and saw the morning sky. _Thank goodness._ We had made it outside.

I hauled up the man once more, and ran for a line of trees. He was just beginning to stir.

"Over there," I heard a voice yell behind me.

Shots fired. Dust from bullet spray rose up around my feet.

Suddenly, something hit me and I was propelled forward, hitting the ground with a grunt. The Cobra soldier had rolled off my shoulders, a little way ahead. A red mark was rapidly spreading on his back.

I crawled over, taking care to avoid more shots. Grabbing his wrist, I felt frantically for a pulse. Suddenly the man gasped, releasing his last breath, and then he stilled. And just like that, he was gone. I bowed my head.

 _The poor sap had taken the bullet meant for me._ And then I thought of Scarlet. _Now it's worse…. so much worse…_ I cringed. _What am I going to say to the Joes…_ I looked up my eyes wild. Then, I swallowed. _Exactly what I had to._

 _"_ Mainframe, tell Wild Bill I'm on my way, with company hot on my tail," I yelled, "…And Scarlet's been hit."

"Already done….," there was a pause, "How bad?"

"Bad."

Silence came over the receiver and then a strained voice, "Hurry, Lifeline."

I ran.

"I can see you, now," I yelled, "I'm coming. Get that bird ready to fly."

"Will do, compadre," Wild Bill said.

The rotors began to spin, faster and faster. The dust underneath began to stir. I jumped on board, cradling the body in my arms, and yelled, "Get us out of here, Wild Bill."

And we lifted. Just in time.

Shots sprayed the outer frame.

"Mainframe," I handed him the flash drive, breathing hard, "See what's on this. Inform Hawk."

Casting an anxious glance toward the still figure in my arms, he turned and headed back to the cockpit.

I lay the body down gently on a gurney. Cobra or no, his was a life given for me. Then I looked down at my hands, my blue Cobra uniform, all covered in the man's sticky blood… and I began to shake.

 _Pull it together, man, pull it together._ I clenched my fists. Outside the window, I just caught a glimpse of the Cobra base disappearing behind us the distance. _I can do this, I would do this. I blinked away my tears._

 _For her._

I washed my hands and arms, and then prepared the body.

Squaring my shoulders, I went to the cockpit, my voice hoarse, "Wild Bill, inform the Pit we've had a casualty." Then I broke down, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you're enjoying your summer and managing to stay cool...wherever you live!_

 _Here is the chapter where Lifeline hits bottom. It's all uphill after this one. Could it be that Bree will help him rise again? You'll just have to read and see._

 _As always, thank you for reading and reviewing._

* * *

All the way back to the pit, my stomach was tied up in knots.

 _What was I supposed to say?_

When I joined the Joes, almost two years ago now, I thought I was ready for anything Hawk could ask of me…but I never expected anything like this. I mean, how could I? I'm a bloody doctor…nothing more. My job is to fight through the lines of fire to save lives. To pull people to safety.

Not…this.

I turned to the body on the stretcher and began to work automatically, numbly. I knew that if I let myself feel, at that moment, I would lose it…despite all my training as a medic and a soldier. For all intents and purposes, this man had to pass as Scarlet. I did what I had to do and then pulled the blanket back over his head.

Boy, was I was in it deep on this one.

It was late when we finally touched down, well past the second watch of the night.

Shaking from head to toe, I slid open the door of the Tomahawk. More at that moment than any other, I really wished it were Doc and not me doing this, that Hawk had asked Doc instead of me.

It became even worse when I looked outside.

They were all out there waiting on the helipad. Flint, Duke, Hawk, Lady Jaye, Cover Girl…a shadow of Snake Eyes in the back…Shipwreck, Dusty, Gung Ho, Roadblock…almost every Joe on base was present.

Their eyes were wide and frightened as they stood with balled fists and clenched jaws. Some were making the sign of the cross. Some, with folded hands, had bowed their heads in prayer. I looked at them solemnly, barely able to meet their eyes, and then I shook my head…the smallest negative shake…and the cries and tears erupted from all directions.

I bowed my head. I felt like I had just ripped the heart out of the Joes. I know mine had been.

Joes fell into one another's arms in their grief…their cries of anger and anguish rising into the black night.

I signaled for a couple of Greenshirt medics and we carried the body out on the stretcher, covered in a blanket. A lock of red hair slipped loose, just barely visible below the blanket's edge, and I cringed.

Everyone else saw it too. The crowd fell silent.

They parted, making space for me to pass, silent tears streaming down their faces. Then Duke stepped forward and saluted. One by one the Joes raised their hands in the silent gesture, honoring their fallen comrade. They held their salute until we had carried her away.

I stared straight ahead, my heart breaking.

 _Why me, Hawk? Why did you chose me? What if I can't be the Joe you need me to be?_

* * *

A service was held the next day.

General Hawk stood tall and stern at the front, his face ashen.

"We gather today to honor our fallen…our sister in arms, Shana O Hara, better known among her friends and peers as Scarlet."

Doc stood beside me, an unwavering pillar of strength and support.

I glanced quickly around at those gathered. Shipwreck, Gung Ho, Dusty, Cover Girl. They were all there. Then I noticed Duke and Snake Eyes, standing on opposite sides. Both were grieving in their own personal ways, refusing to look at one other.

"A true hearted friend, courageous and strong, she willingly gave everything to fight for what she believed in…"

Lady Jaye stood near the front, staring at her feet, refusing to look at Hawk, or me or anyone else. Flint was standing beside her. He tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, to offer comfort, but she shrugged him off angrily and took a step backwards. She didn't want to be touched.

"...Selfless beyond the call of duty…Even to the point of giving her own life..."

Worry crossed Flint's face. He hesitated a moment and then grabbed Lady Jaye, pulling her toward him.

"Stop fighting me..." he growled.

"Flint…let me….," she wailed, trying to loosen his arms, struggling to pull free. "Please...," she begged.

He just held on to her tighter.

"Rest in Peace, Scarlet. You will be missed."

"No!," Lady Jaye cried, bursting into hysterical sobbing, "Scarlet."

Flint gathered her in his arms gently, "Let it out…let it all out," he spoke soothingly. He was crying, too.

"It's his fault," she suddenly pointed at me, her voice breaking through her sobs, "He was supposed to protect her."

"Lady Jaye…I…," but my throat was so tight I couldn't talk. Tears were streaming down my own face.

Doc lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't talk to me. Just stay away from me….Just stay away…," she hissed as Flint carefully steered her away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"She doesn't mean it," Doc's deep voice rumbled softly, "She's just hurting."

I looked around, seeing pairs and pairs of pained and accusing eyes.

"They're all hurting."

Everyone, everywhere was grieving, heads were bowed, tears falling. Everyone was sharing a deep pain and shock.

Then Cover Girl's broken sobs began to rise from the back.

I turned and ran. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Lifeline...," Doc called after me.

I didn't stop. I didn't turn around.

* * *

"It was realistic," Lady Jaye shuddered slightly, "almost too realistic."

I nodded sadly.

"Your…uh…performance…was something else," I said softly.

"Yeah…," her face paled, "Thanks." Her eyes shifted nervously, "So, where'd you get the red hair?," she asked quietly.

"A wig," I shrugged.

"Oh."

"Hawk said to make it as believable as possible…so I did."

"So you did," she sighed heavily, "I just hope we never, EVER, have to do this again…"

"You and me both," I grimaced. _Most distasteful thing I'd ever done._

Lady Jaye looked up at me suddenly, almost as if reading my thoughts. A fire came into her eyes.

"It was orders," she reminded me firmly, "Don't let it eat at you. You did what you had to do."

"We both did," I said quietly, meeting her gaze.

"Yes...we both did."

We stood there, our eyes locked, reading in one another what could not be said.

Finally she broke the silence, "Well, I guess it's my turn now," she gave a small smile, "Time to get to work."

"Good luck."

"We'll get her out of there," She said confidently.

"I know," I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose fiercely, "I promised."


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Summer Everyone! Hope you're having a good one._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing, y'all. I appreciate it, always._

 _The Joes deal with their loss...Lifeline and Lady Jaye begin the work to bring Scarlet home...And Bree is back. Enjoy!_

* * *

Doc and I looked up wearily, hearing a commotion in the hallway. Less than a minute later, two rumpled greenshirts were turning sideways through the door, supporting a third between them. Doc gazed at them through narrowing eyes.

"Just tell me what happened," he said resignedly, "No embellishments."

"Hand to hand," one gasped.

"Snake Eyes….," said the other.

"I see," Doc pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Yup, I'd say that pretty much summed it all up. Snake Eyes..., again._ I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my own bleary eyes. This was the fourth greenshirt in just two days.

"Over there, please," Doc pointed to an exam table behind him.

Doc and I both knew Snake Eyes was going to have to rein in his emotions...just a tad, but which of us was brazen enough to tell him that. Certainly not me. And Doc didn't seem to be jumping at the chance to volunteer, either. Hmmm...Maybe we could just mention it to Psych Out…

Truth be told, Joe morale was at an all time low. Everywhere we looked, there were signs of stress. Everyone on base was grieving…dealing with Scarlet's 'death' in their own way…some just more recklessly than others.

Duke had already been sent out on a mission. Glad to go, too, I heard. Somehow, I didn't blame him. Maybe that's what Snakes needed. A mission. Maybe I could mention it to Hawk.

I pressed my knuckles into my temples and sighed. It was all getting to be too much, even for me, even being in the know. I thought about my work with Lady Jaye - all those lies and secrets, all the sneaking around- and I frowned. _Just what was I doing?_ It went against everything that was in me. Then my eyes flickered again toward the injured greenshirt and I thought of Snake Eyes. _What were we all doing?_

I had to wonder if when it was all over, the Joes would ever be able to go back to what was "normal," if they could ever be the same. Somehow I felt the answer was both a 'yes' and a 'no'.

I was making the rounds later, checking up on the Joes, seeing how everyone was holding up when I passed Lady Jaye's and Scarlet's shared office space. A peek inside revealed a tousled brown head bent over a stack of files, Lady Jaye, and she was alone. Suddenly, there was something very important I needed to ask her.

"Hey there," I knocked on the door frame softly.

Lady Jaye looked up and then seeing me, frowned, "Hey, yourself."

I walked in, letting the door swing shut behind me, "How're you doing?"

Lady Jaye blew the hair off her forehead in frustration. "Do you really want to know?," she raised an eyebrow dully.

"Yes," I crossed my arms over my chest and planted my feet.

She looked at me and then her face cracked into a small smile. "I'd forgotten you could nearly match me for stubbornness," her eyes lit with a flash of humor and then the brightness faded again. She rolled her shoulders and sighed.

"It's hard," she said honestly, "I keep imagining what she's probably doing right now at this very moment," she grimaced, "Sliding through the duct works…dodging cobra soldiers…sneaking around to access the computers, the labs, the testing and development rooms…following Cobra leaders to secret meetings…listening through vents…all because she is waiting on me."

She slumped in her chair, "Grrrr…, and _she_ hates spiders…."

"Still no luck, huh?," I placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"No. Absolutely nothing. And it's so frustrating. All my searches just keep circling. No hits. There must be something I'm missing…,"

"How's Mainframe's virus coming along?," I asked, changing the subject.

"That's the one thing that's actually going well. He says it's nearly finished."

"Well, that _is_ good."

"Yes…but it's totally useless until I get that data…" she began chewing her bottom lip before she finally noticed my long face, "Hey, something bothering you, Lifeline?"

I fidgeted a bit and then nodded, "Yeah...," I pulled up a chair and sat down across from her. I guess it was now or never. "I don't know if you can tell me this, Lady Jaye," I met her eyes candidly, "but, I'd really like to know... Why did we have to make it seem like she...well...died?"

Lady Jaye paused and then met my eyes slowly, considering, "It was Hawk's idea," she said softly, "So Cobra would believe it, too. We had to give Scarlet that chance to sneak around undetected," She rubbed her eyes, "If even a breath of this managed to get around…Cobra would instantly go on a lockdown search and find her."

I nodded. That much I had gathered myself.

She continued, her voice sounding weary, "Mainframe's virus is useless without direct access to their computers. Someone has to be on the ground, in place. But it's extremely tricky and even more dangerous. With their DNA tracking ability, all they'd have to do is program in the right personal data and they'd find our mole." She sighed heavily, "And that goes for Scarlet or anyone else they might suspect. We know they are on high alert, already expecting us to try something. My sources tell me that a large number of drones programmed with Joe DNA are already in use, doing regular, random searches at all times. And those DNA's are changed daily if not more often."

I was beginning to understand.

"With those odds, any of us, and I really mean _any one of us,_ would eventually be found out. But, if they think she's… well, dead, she might just have the chance we need."

"I get that," I admitted, "But…why was it necessary to lie to the Joes, too?"

She stared at me, her eyes softening, "That's what's really bothering you isn't it?," she said in sympathy.

I gave her a quick nod of my head and then stared down at the hands in my lap, hands that no longer felt clean.

 _I had always prided myself in being honest and truthful. And even in those moments when I couldn't, such as when dealing with issues of patient confidentiality and the like, I made it clear that I was unable to. I never out and out lied. Never that is, until, now._

"That's just the thing," her voice quieted, her face taking on a haunted look, "Besides the obvious need to keep everything mum, if Snake Eyes or even Duke were in on our secret and she got herself into trouble, they'd go rogue to get her out, endangering us all. Others too, might take risks we couldn't afford. There's no rewind button on this. We don't have the option to fail."

"So there really was no other choice?"

"No. None at all."

"Oh...," I had no more questions, "...That just stinks."

Lady Jaye cracked another small smile and then turned her head to stare out the window. My eyes studied her face, taking note of the dark shadows, the bloodshot eyes. The doctor in me winced.

"You know, Lady Jaye," I said carefully, "I don't mean to be so personal, but maybe you ought to take a break…take an evening off...maybe even spend some time with Flint..."

She turned suddenly at me in surprise, her face reddening. She opened her mouth as if to speak and then promptly shut it again. She hadn't been expecting that from me at all.

I smiled briefly to myself. _What can I say, I'm a doctor. Always._ _Besides, it wasn't often I caught her flatfooted._

"I'm just saying," I hurried on, hoping she'd take it the right way, "you don't want to get burned out. You've been working nonstop as it is. Besides, maybe taking a break will give you a new perspective. Anyway..., " I crossed my arms over my chest, "in all that your doing for _her_ , don't neglect yourself."

She fixed her gaze on me and didn't say a word, she just gave an enigmatic smile.

I shook my head and frowned. _Stubborn woman…far too good at deflection. It was almost like talking to a brick wall._

* * *

"Aw, come on Lifeline. Something's eating at you, I can tell. Why don't tell me what it is? Maybe I can help," Bree reached across the table and lay her hand over mine.

I shook my head, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Bree," I let out a sigh, "I just can't tell you." I stared at my empty glass.

Bree signaled for another drink. We both waited until the waitress had brought it and then left.

"So...," she leaned in, a glint in her green eyes, "Is it more of that secret GI Joe stuff?," she whispered teasingly, glancing around, "Is that why you've been putting me off for days and days, now?"

"Yes," I said curtly, "Something like that."

"Oh," the smile slid off her face, "I see." She pulled her hand away and leaned back in her seat, staring at me, the surprise evident in her eyes.

I winced. _Argh, why do I say such things?_ I didn't mean to hurt her.

This time, it was me who leaned across the table. I took her hand and gave it an apologetic squeeze.

"I'm sorry. It's not you Bree, honest. I'm happy to be spending time with you….Who wouldn't be," I slowly laced my fingers through hers, "It's just… I don't know. I wish I could be better company…You deserve more….someone better than me…," my voice faded. Absently, I began rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

In all honestly, it was way more than the "secret GI Joe stuff," as she had so eloquently put it. I just couldn't get over the feeling that I wasn't good enough for her.

I looked around at the somewhat rough decor of Joes and grumbled, "I could have at least taken you some place nicer."

"Lifeline…," she admonished, "When will you get it through your thick skull? I like spending time with you. I want to. It doesn't matter where."

"It does to me, Bree..."

"Hey Lifeline, how's it going…? Oh, Sorry. I didn't notice ya had company," Dusty quickly thrust out a hand, "You must be Bree," he gave her a disarming smile.

"Yes…," her eyes widened in surprise.

He continued warmly, "I'm Dusty. Real nice to meet ya. Lifeline's told me a lot about ya."

"He has?," she looked from Dusty to me, curiosity spreading across her face.

"You bet he has. Hey, am I interrupting anything? You two on a date or something?"

I turned a little red.

"Yes," Bree gave him polite smile, "or something." She looked from me to Dusty and then stood up, "Umm, would you two excuse me for just a minute? I need to use the ladies room."

"Sure."

We both watched as she walked away and then Dusty took the seat she had just vacated.

He looked at me disapprovingly, "You know, Lifeline, for someone out on a date with a beautiful girl like that, you sure look glum."

"I know…," I groaned.

"What's the trouble?"

"Bree Van Mark, of course."

"Why? What's wrong with her?," he said incredulously, turning his head to look in the direction she had gone.

"Nothing. Nothing at all with _her._ Bree's wonderful. She's beautiful…generous…kind…"

"Then, why the bum face?," he cut in.

"Dusty," I pleaded, "promise you won't laugh…"

"Ya know I wouldn't."

I took a deep breath, "All my life I've been known as the "geek," the "loser," the "Pastor's Kid." I've never been popular. Girls like her don't take interest in guys like me," I frowned, "…I just don't think I'm really the kind of guy she's interested in…I mean, how could she be…look at me."

Dusty shook his head and smiled, "Lifeline, my friend, ya _are_ dense. Seems to me, that girl is pretty taken with ya…"

"That's just it…" I interrupted, "She thinks I'm some kind of hero because I'm a member of GI Joe. But I'm not…I'm just a medic…and a Pacifist at that."

"Are you sure that's really what she thinks?," Dusty said slowly, "That that's really how she sees you? Maybe, she actually likes you for who you are."

"Do you think that's possible…?," I said, frowning a bit.

"Of course it is," he assured me. Then he lowered his voice and pointed, "Look over there. Does that look like a girl who's not interested?"

My eyes caught sight of her as she exited the restroom. When she saw me looking, her face lit in a beautiful smile, all for me.

"No," the corners of my lips raised, "I guess not…"

"Then give it a shot, man. Don't sell the girl short."

"You're right...," I smiled, "Thanks, man."

"What are friends for if not to knock ya on the head once in a while," he laughed.

Bree had reached the table. Dusty immediately stood allowing her to retake her seat, "And now I'll be leaving ya to finish up the rest of yer date. Have fun ya two. Goodbye, Bree. It was a real pleasure meeting ya."

"Thank you, Dusty," she flashed a brilliant smile, "It was nice meeting you, too."

She sat down and then turned to me, studying my face curiously, "You're looking more relaxed."

"Yes," I smiled and shrugged, "I guess I just needed a friend to knock some sense into my head."

"And that coming from a Pacifist," she laughed softly.

"Yes… that coming from a Pacifist," I smiled, "Listen, Bree. I'm sorry I've been such a cad all night."

"You're right, you have been...," She agreed readily, "And... I suppose there's still stuff you can't talk to me about?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I sighed.

"Fair enough, I can accept that. You're forgiven."

I met her eyes in surprise, "Really? That's it?"

"Lifeline you have a lot to learn about women," she laughed. "Really."

"Thanks," I smiled in relief, "I appre..."

"But," she stopped me, pressing a finger to my lips, "if you can't tell me your problems, at least maybe you'll let me distract you from some of them." She smiled coyly and then very slowly, deliberately, she leaned in. I felt myself beginning to grin like a kid at Christmas.

"Yo Joe," I managed to whisper just before our lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the slow writing. What can I say…it's a busy summer…but I am trying._

 _I've said it before and it's sadly still true. I don't speak Gaelic but Lady Jaye does, especially when she gets, shall we say, a little irritated at Flint. These phrases are from the internet and you never know how accurate they are. Apologies beforehand if they are incorrect._

 _Lady Jaye's Gaelic and translations:_

 _"_ _Gread leat" - Beat it/ shove off!_

 _"_ _Imigh leat" - Off/ away with you!_

* * *

"Lady Jaye, you're going to have Doc check you out and that's final!"

I was on my way back to the infirmary after grabbing a quick lunch from the mess. I had just rounded the corner when the deep, familiar voice reached my ears. Almost immediately, Lady Jaye's voice chased his down the hall, threatening.

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill, Flint."

My internal Flint/Jaye warning sounded.

 _Wonderful...Just what I needed to start my afternoon…_ I sighed. _An all out shouting match between Lady Jaye and Flint._ _Definitely not my idea of fun. Been there, done that already._ I should have known it would come to this when she blew me off last time. _Maybe they could work it out?_ I thought hopefully. _Yeah, right. Who was I kidding, anyway? This was Flint and Lady Jaye._

"Flint…I'm warning you…Let me go!," she continued, her voice continuing to rise.

"I don't think so…," he growled.

"I already told you I feel just fine. Really!," she insisted.

"Methinks the Lady doth protest too much…. Lady Jaye! Lady Jaye? Hey, where do you think you're going?"

I heard a scuffle and then her angry burst, " _Gread leat, Flint! Imigh leat!"_

 _Oh no! She was speaking Gaelic!_ My shoes squeaked against the clean white tiles as I put on a burst of speed. _That was never good. I'd probably hate myself in the morning, but Doc was going to need some help. I couldn't in all conscious leave him to go it alone._ I sprinted down the hall.

"You're not getting away from me again, Lady Jaye," Flint ground out breathlessly, "I'm only doing this for your own good…."

In a move that nearly rivaled Snake Eyes, I slipped in silently through the door and instantly began assessing the situation.

Lady Jaye and Flint were standing before Doc. Flint had a tight grip on Lady Jaye's arm, I noticed, while she stood rigid and unmoving, her face flushed, her dark eyes flashing.

Doc met my eyes briefly and shook his head as if to say here we go again. I quickly bit back a sigh.

"You're going to be checked out…," Flint hissed under his breath. "Doc look at her," he swept his free arm over her, indicating her state of health, "…she's not eating, barely sleeping…"

Even I had to admit she did look pretty rough, worse even than before.

Doc pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He slowly looked Lady Jaye up and down. I guess he was thinking the same thing because a concerned frown formed on his face. He took a deep breath and released it.

"He's right Jaye…You're not looking yourself at all," he finally spoke, his deep voice gentle. Then he shook his head sadly, "Come with me."

Shoulders slumping, Lady Jaye turned to follow.

As Flint stepped in behind her, Doc turned quickly and glared.

"Not you. You stay."

He pointed a finger toward the waiting area and Flint was left standing open mouthed in the middle of the room. He grunted darkly and then grabbed a magazine off the rack and plopped down in a seat to wait.

I gave him a nod as I passed and then knocked softly on the door where Doc and Lady Jaye had already disappeared, "Doc, can I help with anything?"

"Come on in, Lifeline."

I pushed open the door and entered.

Lady Jaye was seated on the exam table hunched over, staring at the floor. Doc was taking her blood pressure. She looked up when I entered and then looked quickly down. I caught a brief glimpse of the dark shadows under her eyes and pursed my lips together. This assignment was certainly taking it's toll on the both of us.

Doc finished getting the blood pressure reading and then pressed a finger lightly to her wrist to get a pulse. After jotting down a number, he pulled out a thermometer and took her temperature. Then working his way down, he methodically examined her eyes, ears and throat.

"Any pain?"

"No."

"Discomfort when swallowing?"

"No."

"Dizziness or lightheadedness?"

"No."

"Any complaints at all?"

"No."

"Well, Lady Jaye…," Doc took a seat on the side of the exam table, "Everything checks out ok for the time being…but you should know, you're heading toward complete exhaustion."

"I'm just a little tired, Doc, that's all. I'm fine," she began, flashing him a weary smile.

"No, Alison, you're not."

Both Lady Jaye and I started at the use of her real name.

His voice softened, "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"No," she said shortly and began picking at the fabric of her green uniform shirt.

He took a deep breath and placed his large hand over hers, causing her to freeze and meet his eyes in surprise, "Allison, you're not the only one who's taking Shana's death hard…."

We both winced at that.

Lady Jaye quickly pressed trembling lips together, lowering eyes that had suddenly become too bright.

"If you need to talk…?," he offered quietly.

But she just shook her head, no.

"That's what I thought…," Doc said heavily. He slowly withdrew his hand, "Just make sure you eat regularly and that you get some decent sleep…that's an order. Otherwise, I'll send a medical request to Hawk to pull you off duty."

"But…," she sputtered, her dark eyes widening, "You can't do that….Can you?"

"Just try me young lady," he crossed his arms over his chest unyielding.

She stared at him in sullen silence before finally speaking, "Fine," she gave in, "You win. Can I go now?"

He held up a hand.

"No. I'm not quite finished," a corner of his mouth twitched, "I was just going to say..., I think it might just be a good idea to include Flint in this conversation."

Lady Jaye flushed crimson. Her mouth opened but Doc just continued in his calm, slow way.

"...That way he can make sure you keep your word," he gave a small smile of triumph before resting a hand lightly on her shoulder, "I know you all too well, Lady Jaye," he chuckled softly.

Her eyes narrowed, "Hmph…,." and then she hopped off the table and began heading for the exit, "Keep wishing, Doc," she called over her shoulder.

"He just cares about you, you know," he continued, still speaking quietly, "We all do."

She kept walking, her back rigid and then, just as she reached the door, her hand paused on the knob and she turned, meeting his eyes one last time.

"I know…," she admitted softly, "…Thanks, Doc."

Doc gave her a warm smile, "Call Flint in here, would you?"

She bobbed her head and then exited, "Flint, Doc wants to see you," her voice floated in through the open door.

Half a second later, Flint burst into the room, breathless.

"Doc?," he brushed by me, unseeing, "Lady Jaye...She's not….?" he managed to get out, almost panicky.

Watching him, seeing his dark face lined with worry, I really felt for the guy. Especially after the whole thing with Scarlet...And then a bit of fear crawled into my own stomach as I couldn't help but wonder… _if our positions were reversed and it was Bree instead of Lady Jaye, would I react in the same way?_

He just stood there, clumsily try to hide his shaking hands, "Doc...?"

 _Would I?_

The intensity behind my own question took me by surprise and suddenly I knew. There was no doubt about it. I would. And to be honest, it really scared the bejeezus out of me.

"She's fine…," Doc quickly assured Flint, the corners of his lips curving upwards, "Just overtired, overworked.…and probably, like the rest of us, grieving. Get her to the mess and get something in her…and then, make sure she gets some actual sleep."

Flint broke into a relieved grin, "Yes Doc. I will."

"And if she doesn't start taking care of herself…drag her back in here. I'll pull her off duty so fast it'll leave her head spinning," he said firmly.

Flint's eyes widened and then he gave a little laugh, "You got it, Doc. And thanks," he turned and exited, a new spring in his step.

Doc watching him, pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Those two...the most mule headed…obstinate…thorns in my side...ever," he grumbled under his breath.

I suddenly broke into a smile. I was good to see some things never changed.

I knew I'd be seeing Lady Jaye later and when I did, I promised myself to pull her aside for little heart to heart chat and see how she was really doing. Medics prerogative, after all. At this point, the only thing I could be certain of was that both Lady Jaye and I would be glad when it was all over. Scarlet, too, once we got her back.

And we would. Together.

* * *

Gasp.

 _Late again._

I ran full speed through the PIT, sliding at last to a halt in front of the General's office. Automatically, I glanced to the right and left and then knocked, two quick raps followed by three slower ones.

"Come in, Lifeline," Hawk's answer came through the heavy door.

I quickly turned the stiff knob and pushing it open, entered. Instantly, my nose was assaulted by the strong smells of leather and wood and black coffee, and then more faintly, the clean, lemony smell of Pledge. I nearly smiled at that. Not a speck of dust was ever found in Hawk's office. He was almost as bad as I when it came to cleanliness and orderliness. I found myself relaxing at once in the familiarity of it.

I've always admired Hawk's office. There was a feeling of old world class to the room, a coziness, a feeling I always thought more suitable for a private library than some General's office on a military base and yet…it fit him. To me, the room was Hawk.

I closed the door behind me and turned around.

Hawk was seated behind his large oak desk, as usual, in his black leather chair. His dark eyes were watching me, his fingers steepled as he waited. Lady Jaye was in front of him in another, a second empty chair of the same, beside her.

Suddenly I remembered why I was there.

"General Hawk, Sir," I snapped to attention, raising a hand in salute.

He slowly raised a hand in return.

"I'm not late, am I?," I said breathlessly, dropping my hand to my side, "I had to finish up with a patient…and then Doc…"

"You're here now," Hawk smiled dryly, "Take your seat, Lifeline. It's ok. We knew you'd be here when you could."

I swallowed and smiled back, a bit self-consciously, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

He turned his gaze, "Lady Jaye, would you begin?"

"Yes, Sir," she cast me a bright smile before clearing her throat and becoming all businesslike, "Well, for the most part, things are progressing well. All the information Scarlet and Lifeline…," she nodded toward me, "…managed to copy has been extracted and gone over and it pretty much confirms everything we've already known or assumed. The good news is that what they did acquire held enough information for Mainframe to develop a disabling virus. That is now complete. We are just waiting on my part," she stifled a small sigh, "I'm still looking for names, outside sources, anyone who might have first hand knowledge of the project….My contacts haven't been able to give me anything new so, I've begun searching other possibilities."

"I see. And what's the plan for Scarlet?"

"She will activate her remote drive when she's in position to download the virus."

"Hmmm. She'll only get one attempt. Are we ready?"

"Mostly, Sir. Mainframe's computer is already directly linked to her drive. Once she activates it, the virus will automatically download to her remote drive within ten seconds…All she has to do is slip it into any port on one their main computers…the virus will do the rest."

"Excellent. And how are the preparations for her extraction going?"

"Nearly finished. Once I get the information I need, Lifeline and I can finish up the details."

"Good. I'll leave it in your capable hands, then. Inform me of any new developments."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

* * *

Looking into the mirror, Scarlet carefully adjusted the rubber mask and then tied on the black mouth piece hiding her nose and mouth from view. She placed the helmet on her head and then turned her head slowly from side to side, making sure no red hair was visible from underneath. Turning one last time, she paused as blue eyes met blue eyes, the only thing of herself left recognizable, and then she sighed.

She had managed to stay undetected so far, and was getting to know her way around the Cobra base quite well. She knew she had yet to gain access to the main lab computers, but that would soon be amended.

She smoothed the blue uniform over her shoulders and front, making sure it was tucked in tight. Then, she carefully brushed away any traces of remaining dust. If she had learned anything, it was that Cobra Commander was a stickler on appearances.

 _At least tonight's task would be easier then the vent crawl,_ she shuddered. _All she'd managed to discover in that search was just how many spiders lay hiding in the dark._

She gave herself one last look over in the mirror and then squaring her shoulders, stepped boldly out into the hall.

 _Time to go._

Suddenly she stiffened and held her breath as she heard a soft whirring above her head, caught a tiny flash of silver. _Drone. Those things seemed to be everywhere._ She exhaled slowly and kept walking, pretending she hadn't seen it.

The rest of the walk to the lab was easy. It was only by pure luck she'd gotten the draw there for guard duty.

"Colubrine," she gave the password to the guard on duty, raising her hand in the signal greeting.

"Serpentine," he answered back and then relaxed, "It's about time ya showed up. I'm starved." He yawned and scratched his belly, "Hope yer up fer for a long, boring night," he lowered his voice and hissed, "It's been about as exciting as a tomb down here," he nodded toward the white coated doctors.

"Well, it's not like I have any choice in the matter," Scarlet whispered back, rolling her eyes.

"Yer right there," he agreed with a grin.

"Oh, and by the way…," she said with a grimace, "I'd avoid the chicken at the commissary if I were you. Terrible."

He gave a short laugh, "Thanks fer the warning. Good night."

"I hope so," she sighed heavily.

"…sorry sap," he chuckled, slipping into the hall and quickly disappearing.

Her eyes flashed ice blue. _Not so sorry as you think, Cobra fish bait._

Scarlet stepped into his place and then carefully scanned the room. She was pleased to see only a few doctors present. No one else.

 _Maybe tonight would be the night._ A small smile came to her lips. _She hoped so._ This assignment was getting old, fast. It would be so much more expedient just to take them all out and force her way to the computers. More fun, too.

She fingered the rough strap of the M16 hanging over her shoulder temptingly and found herself wishing once again for her familiar crossbow. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted toward the unsuspecting doctors and she smiled. It really would be so easy.

The hours passed slowly. One by one, the doctors finished their work and left the room until only one remained. Scarlet watched with increasing anticipation. Then, at about 2100 hours, she suddenly heard voices out in the hall, arguing. Six new doctors stepped noisily into the lab.

 _Great. Just great…._ she grumbled as all her hopes crashed around her feet.

But, she knew she would have to be patient, just like Snake Eyes was always reminding her. She took a deep breath and released it, felt the tension slowly melting away from her limbs.

She could wait.

She would wait.

She was scheduled for guard duty the next few nights. The time would come. She would get to the computers and activate the remote drive and plug it in. And then Lady Jaye would lead her extraction, and pull her out... and she could go home.

And no one would ever know she'd been there.

She shifted her feet, her face becoming impassive. It would just be a little longer.

She settled in to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

_All regular disclaimers apply. I don't own._

 _Once again, my thanks for reading and reviewing...and hanging with me through these erratic postings._

* * *

"Bree…," I moaned, staring at a very new, very red, no doubt very expensive, sports car, "I can't accept that.…"

"Awww, Lifeline. Be a sport. It's just a _little_ gift," she smiled at me, her green eyes sparkling, "Besides it's for both of us…to use together. Come on, admit it. You've been avoiding me lately," she accused, jabbing a finger in my chest.

"But an Alpha-Romero?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded enthusiastically, "4C…top of the line. One of the best little roadsters made today," her words chased one another excitedly.

"But I don't need a sports car," I protested, letting out a sigh.

"What does that have to do with anything?," she looked at me incredulously, "Come on Lifeline, live a little."

"Bree...," I warned.

Her bottom lip protruded in a slight pout, "Hey, at least I didn't get you a pink one…"

"No. It's definitely not pink…," I eyed the cherry red sports car with skepticism.

"Hey, Lifeline….Nice wheels!," Shipwreck yelled as he rode by in a V.A.M.P.

"Yeah…That's some ride!," Cover Girl whistled appreciatively from the driver's seat.

It wasn't often a guy like me drew admiration; I definitely wasn't in the 'cool' type category. I looked at the car again and felt my resolve breaking down. The corners of my mouth began to tug upward. I had to admit it felt kind of good.

 _And it was a pretty awesome car._

"Alright, Bree...but just for today…and no more gifts, OK?," I shook my finger at her.

"Whatever you say, Lifeline," she broke into a wide grin, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"I saw that," I accused.

"Saw what?," she looked up at me innocently, quickly dropping her hands to her sides.

I just shook my head and smiled as I took her into my arms, "Never mind….Thank you."

Giggling softly, she leaned in closer and rested her head against my chest, "I knew you'd like it."

"What am I going to do with you, Bree?," I said softly, winding my fingers through her soft, golden curls.

She looked up at me, her eyes full of mischief, "How about taking that drive with me?"

I laughed, "Alright, you win. But I've only got a couple of hours so hurry up and hand over those keys."

"I thought you'd never ask," she laughed, dangling them enticingly in front of me. The shiny new metal caught the light and flashed.

I snatched the keys from her hand, smiling widely, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

She lay a hand lightly on my wrist and gave me an impish grin, "Just let me grab the picnic basket."

"Picnic Basket?," I said blankly.

"But of course," she smiled brightly, "We have to eat, don't we?"

I just shook my head staring at her. _The woman had played me well. She had thought of everything!_

"Alright, but hurry," I said impatiently, casting another glance at the car. I was suddenly itching to drive it. I checked my pocket. My phone was still there. I knew Lady Jaye would call if anything came up. I was really hoping at this moment that she wouldn't.

"Just a short drive…," I reminded Bree as she handed me a heavy basket and I placed it carefully in the back, wondering briefly what was inside.

"Whatever you say, Lifeline."

I opened the passenger door for her and waited as she slid in. Then I practically ran around to the driver's side and got into the driver's seat. _Nice._ I ran my hand down the soft leather seats. My grin widened.

Bree giggled beside me, "Well, what are you waiting for? Start her up!"

Breaking into a laugh, I turned the key for the ignition. The engine roared to life. _Oh, yeah…_ Putting the car in reverse we turned and then throwing it forward, headed straight toward the main gate.

"We'll be back in a few hours," I told the guard on duty.

"Yes Sir," he fought back a grin as he gave me a salute, pushing the lever to open the gate, "Of course…Have a good time Lifeline…, Sir."

I felt my cheeks reddening. I had a feeling this was going to spread like a wildfire all over the Pit. _Oh well._

I stepped on the accelerator and we sped out, leaving a line of dust behind us. We headed north along the old highway, following it as it wound and twisted, hugging the craggy coastline. The small roadster handled the curves like a gem and I relaxed into the drive, enjoying it thoroughly. The sun blazed off the shiny red paint. Again, I found myself in awe of the car I was driving. We rode with the top down and the weather happily obliged.

I cast a glance over at Bree. She was sitting comfortably beside me, her eyes shining with happiness. How I ever managed to hook up with someone like her, I still don't know.…but here she was.

I slowed down a bit and took one hand off the wheel. The roadster continued to handle with ease. Feeling confident enough to continue driving one handed, I wrapped my other arm around her shoulders. Bree snuggled in close, laying her head on my shoulder and sighing happily. My eyes traced the outline of her face. She really was a lovely woman. Catching the light scent of her perfume, my heart did an odd little leap in my chest. Everything felt good and right and perfect.

I turned my attention back to the road ahead and we drove…, the wind whipping through our hair, our hearts light and easy and untroubled, and for just a moment, I wished it could be like this forever…

* * *

I pulled out my cell for probably the millionth time and sighed. Still nothing…no calls, no texts, no alerts.

 _Not yet, anyway._ I slipped it back into my pocket.

It was late and I had just completed my last rounds at the infirmary. I was heading back to my quarters when I noticed a light stretching out from under Lady Jaye's door. I paused. The woman was stubborn, I would give her that. But so was I. Despite my own need for sleep, I suddenly found myself knocking softly on the door.

"It's open," I heard her voice from inside.

I pushed open the door to see her seated before her computer staring at the monitor. The desk top was littered with empty paper cups, some still with dredges of old, cold coffee. I couldn't help but frown.

"Lady Jaye," I spoke accusingly.

"Hmmm?," she looked up, "Oh. Hi, Lifeline."

I took in her pale face and bloodshot eyes. "Lady Jaye," I said more firmly, "Do you realize what time it is?

Her face puzzled and she glanced at the clock and then back to me, sheepishly, "I guess not."

"You really do need to get some rest once in a while," I said dryly, "and eat some decent food, too," I poked at one of the empty coffee cups in disgust, "besides, I thought we were supposed to be partners. You shouldn't be having all the fun."

"I know," she smiled tiredly, rolling her head around on her neck, "and I'm sorry…, " her eyes suddenly brightened, "but I'm almost finished."

"You mean?," my eagerness rose quickly to match hers.

"Yes," she laughed, "I got it! The failsafe for this Trojan horse. Once I pass this information on to Mainframe…," she turned to the computer screen and her fingers flew over the keyboard, "and send it….," she hit a few more keys and smiled, "then we can focus on the last thing."

"And what is that?" I asked, slipping into an empty chair.

She eyed me, the brightness in her face fading, "Now, we just have to figure out how we're going to get in there, get to Scarlet, and then get her out again," she said soberly, "should be a regular cake walk."

"Ok….so how can I help?," I leaned forward.

Lady Jaye looked at me hard, as though sizing me up, "You really want to help?"

I met her stare unblinking, "We're supposed to be partners aren't we? Of course I do."

"Alright...," she paused in thought, "Then, let me start by asking you…, how did you get out of there the last time?"

"Seriously? That?," I frowned in disgust, "I slid through the garbage chute. Everyone knows that."

Lady Jaye's face became thoughtful.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," I groaned.

She just raised a stern eyebrow, "Every option is on the plate right now, Lifeline."

I let out a soft moan and pressed a hand to my stomach. Just the thought of revisiting the garbage chute was already making me sick. It had taken literally days to wash the stench from my hair….days to scrape all the crud out from under my fingernails…..And my BDU's…don't even get me started. I had to wash them about a half a dozen times…..and the stains never did completely come out, even from a red uniform!

"Hmmm….Do you think you could find it again?," she finally asked.

"I suppose so. If I had to…..," I said with little enthusiasm.

"Do you think we could scale it to get back inside? Use grappling hooks, perhaps? I might be able to get a javelin inside…..rig up something…," her brow furrowed.

"Ummm…probably not. I recall it being pretty steep…and narrow. There were some hard turns as well. I don't think it's going to be a feasible option."

"I thought as much," she sighed, "No doubt they'll be guarding that exit by now anyhow, knowing you used it for your escape last time. I suppose we'll just have to find another way in," her forehead wrinkled once more.

"I suppose so," I gave her a small smile, relaxing in my chair as I realized I wouldn't have to go wading through rotting fruit again.

"Ok. So any other ideas?," she continued businesslike, "What we are dealing with is a situation where we have no idea where in that base she will be, or how to find her once we manage to get inside. We've also got no way to communicate with her directly…and she doesn't have a tracer on her…We thought it might be too dangerous…," She frowned slightly.

"If I recall correctly," I said slowly, "...that place is a real labyrinth. I hate to say it, but even if we did manage to get inside, we wouldn't be able to just conduct a quick search, find her, and then escort her out unnoticed," I said, "Especially going in blind…We had Mainframe guiding us the last time."

Lady Jaye nodded, "I remember."

"We might need some help."

"Not an option."

"So, how are we going to do this?," I pressed.

"I don't know...yet," her eyes narrowed.

We both fell silent, deep in our own thoughts. Time passed and the seconds stretched into minutes, minutes into more minutes. Suddenly, Lady Jaye let out a loud groan, raking her hand through her short brown hair so that it stood up wildly on end….

"Oh, I wish I had Flint's tactical ability…or even Spirit's tracking skills….I just can't think anymore…" she said in frustration. "I've gone over every possible way I can think of to get in there and get her out and I keep coming up with nothing, absolutely zilch."

A thought began in the back of my head, small at first and then it began to grow…a real thought…something that just might work. I raised my eyes and then took a deep, bold, breath.

"I have an idea," I said quietly.

"You…have an idea?," she said in surprise.

I nodded and then barreled forward, "What if…what if we _don't_ look for Scarlet?"

"What?," her eyes flashed.

"No, listen to me," I back peddled quickly, "What if instead of _looking_ for her, we let _her_ look for us?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm still not quite following you, Lifeline. Go on."

I smiled, my confidence growing, "Cobra is already on high alert, right?"

"Yes…., and with the drones and everything else fully in operation…already regularly searching the base…we can't just…"

"So...," I interrupted, "what if we make enough noise when we arrive that they think there's a whole lot of us…enough so that Cobra Commander would send _all_ his soldiers out to defend what he sees as a real threat to his base and his plans?"

"A loud knock on the front door…," she broke into a slow grin, "And Cobra Commander orders all his soldiers, including Scarlet, to answer."

"Uh huh," I nodded, my grin mirroring hers.

"Then, she could find us…," Lady Jaye continued the same train of thought.

"She's gonna already know we're coming for her….and she's gonna know when because she's the one activating that remote drive ….Once she hears the Joes are attacking, she can slip out to where the fighting is happening and find us," I said slowly.

"One blue headed soldier among a whole army of soldiers," Lady Jaye smiled.

"She finds us," I repeated again.

"Much simpler."

"Definitely much simpler."

"It wouldn't really be that hard to fool them either…," Lady Jaye chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, all the while pushing down her rising excitement.

"No it wouldn't. They _are_ expecting us. And from what I gather, Cobra Commander has a long history for, shall we say, going to the extreme…,"

"That's because he also has a long history for losing," she smiled wryly.

"Then, I guess it's time to make history repeat itself. Lady Jaye, do you think you could knock loud enough to be able to fool him?"

She glanced at her javelin case leaning in the corner and broke into a sly grin, "Oh yeah, I'm sure I could. Just leave it to me."

I nodded, satisfied, "Then, what do you think? Do we have ourselves a plan?"

"We do indeed," she beamed, "and it's a wonderful plan. Perfect. Lifeline, I could kiss you!," then she blushed deeply, "….I…uh mean, well done, partner," she stuck out her hand awkwardly.

I was so happy I didn't care. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a quick hug.

"A pleasure working with you, too, partner."

Her light laughter rang through the office as she pulled away, "We're finally going to bring her home," she said excitedly, her eyes dancing.

"That we are," I smiled and then, gently, I lay a hand over her's, giving her my patented no nonsense doctor look, "But, speaking as a Physician," I said firmly, "when this is all over, get some real rest."

"Trust me, I will," she smiled wearily, "Me and my bed have a long overdue date planned."

"And no more coffee."

"Yes, Sir, Doctor, Sir," she gave a mock salute.

I smiled and pulling off my glasses, rubbed my eyes. It was probably a good thing that despite my concerns over this assignment, and especially over Lady Jaye and Scarlet, I didn't have time to dwell on it. Between Bree and my duties at the infirmary, I was constantly busy, in good ways, too. Lady Jaye, on the other hand, had no break, no chance to 'get away' from it. All this time she had remained closeted in her office…alone. It had to be rough.

"I'll hold you to that," I told her, "Both of those."

My good feelings lasted all of ten seconds as I exited her office. I was now back to waiting for that call that could come at any moment, practically holding my breath until it did…. Oh, we would bring Scarlet home, of that I had no doubt. It was the "when" that had my insides tied in knots.

My hand felt around nervously, checking for the phone in my pocket. It was still there. I knew if I could just keep from passing out from the stress of waiting, I'd be fine. I took in a deep breath and wiped the perspiration from my forehead.

Somehow, I knew if I didn't, I'd never be able to live it down.

 _There was my pride, after all._


	14. Chapter 14

_Again, thanks for reading! This one's a bit on the short side, I know, but I hope you will enjoy nevertheless. Yo Joe!_

 _Scarlett sets her rescue in motion._

* * *

Scarlett stiffened suddenly, her eyes darting to the left. She had just caught the tiny flash of silver before it disappeared into the shadows.

 _Another one._ She pursed her lips together tightly. _That made two in just the last fifteen minutes. Cobra was definitely beefing up their security._

She had to wonder if maybe they were getting suspicious. She had a terrible feeling that her job had suddenly become much more difficult…and dangerous. She looked around, gauging her surroundings carefully. Not much in terms of escape routes or cover.

Shifting her M16 to the other shoulder, Scarlett glanced back at the scientists behind her and frowned. _If they'd just stop their yakking and leave already,_ she thought darkly, _she could be out of here. Tonight. Leave this whole nest of vipers behind her like some bad dream._

Soft laughter floated again from the female doctor as her fingers moved rapidly across the keyboard. The two male doctors hovered over her shoulders, their eyes locked on the monitor screen.

"There!," she leaned back triumphantly, "What do you two say to _that_?"

"You think _that_ will really do it?," one asked skeptically.

"Of course it will," the woman smiled confidently.

"I'm not so sure…," he frowned, peering more closely at the screen.

"Are you kidding? It's excellent...purely ingenious," the second countered, "Take a look at this…," he reached around the woman and typed in a bit more.

Scarlett tilted her ear. _Things were definitely getting interesting over there._ She listened as the doctors continued.

"By making a few adjustments, here and here…," he continued, pointing to the screen, "we can modify the sensors and increase the effectiveness of the drones…"

"Do multiple searches at once…."

"With the same drone…."

"Cover more area…"

"Seek more targets…"

"Oh…this is good….very good," he chuckled evilly.

"Of course it is. I thought of it, didn't I," the woman laughed again.

The first man slowly crossed his arms over his chest, careful to mask his growing excitement. He spoke quietly, thoughtfully, "I think the Commander himself is going to be pleased with these results…very pleased."

And then all three paused, three identical smiles spreading over their faces.

"Yes…, he is," the woman said at last, rubbing her hands together gleefully, "And I'd say that's a very good thing for us."

As she continued to listen, Scarlett detected the high pitched whine of, yet another, Cobra drone. It was just about to make a pass over her head when it abruptly stopped and lowered, hovering directly in front of her. She could see a small red light underneath, blinking. The hair on the back of her neck slowly rose.

The light began to blink faster, the soft whirring noise sounding loud in her ears. Her body tensed.

 _Uh oh. Looks like I'm about to be discovered._

Out of reflex, Scarlett took a hard swipe at the drone. She made solid contact, knocking it out of the air. It made a small crunch as it impacted the wall nearby, followed by an electrical crackle as it shorted out. A small wisp of smoke rose into the air.

"Hey, what was that?," one of the doctor's turned toward Scarlett in alarm.

The chemical smell of burning electronics filled Scarlett's nostrils. She pretended ignorance.

"You there," her directed his questions toward her, "Did you hear anything…? Just a few seconds ago?"

She shook her head and lied, "No…., I don't think so."

"I think it might have been one of our drones…," the other male straightened, glancing around the room suspiciously.

Scarlett's sharp ears caught the sound of even more drones approaching and she frowned.

 _Reinforcements. Swell. Just what I needed. This is definitely not my night!_ Scarlett ranted silently to herself. _Looks like I'm not going to be able to wait for those doctors to leave, after all. Time to improvise._

She narrowed her eyes, "Sorry guys…"

She attacked swiftly and silently. Before they even knew what was happening, the smaller of the two male doctors was already laying in a heap on the floor.

"Hey! What are you….?"

Scarlett spun, redoubling her attack. A quick jab with her elbow, and then a sharp thrust upwards and the woman staggered backwards, letting out a string of curses. Growling angrily, she gathered herself together and then rushed Scarlett. Scarlett sidestepped her easily, feeling a glancing blow to her side. She quickly countered with a well placed hit to the back of her head. The woman crumpled at her feet.

Crouching in readiness, Scarlett turned to face the remaining doctor.

"Who are you?," he hissed, reaching for a hidden alarm, "You're a Joe aren't you?," his eyes blazed.

Scarlett straightened and then smiled sweetly, "Yo Joe!"

"I knew…"

But he never finished what he was going to say. Scarlett jumped into the air and twisted, throwing her body into him, sending him flying. He hit the floor, rolled to his knees, and then jumped back up.

"Why you little…I'm gonna mop the floors with you…," and he charged.

Scarlett planted her feet and lowered her shoulder. As the man attacked, she lifted him up with ease, tossing over her shoulder.

He flew through the air and then hit the ground behind her with a loud grunt. Before he could even move, she was on him again, ramming the butt of her gun against the side of his head. He sank heavily to the floor, unconscious.

Staring at him, she rose smiling, brushing off the dust from her hands.

"Ok, this had better work," she muttered to herself, breathing heavily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small drive she had been carrying for days. "Here goes nothing," she hit the small activation button on the side, setting the plan in motion. A yellow light began to flash. She counted them off in her head.

"One..., Two…, Three...,"

Overhead, two drones had zeroed in on her and were rapidly approaching, several more were flying about the room, still searching. Scarlett looked up in annoyance.

 _I really wish I had some bug spray._ She thought wryly. _Really strong bug spray. These things were getting thicker than mosquitoes._

She continued the count, "Five…, Six…,"

 _Come on, come on, come on_ …, she willed, staring at the blinking light, _Hurry..._

As she counted, her eyes glanced upon the monitor screen and then she eyed it more closely. It was the same the doctors had just been viewing. The blue of her eyes darkened to almost black as she read the schematics. _Not good._ She tossed the red ponytail that had come loose over her shoulder in anger.

One of the drones came closer and she took an irritable swipe at it and missed. _Pesky little buggers._ T _he sooner she put these things out of commission, the better. For us all._

"Nine…, Ten!"

The yellow light blinked faster and faster and then changed to a solid green.

"At last! That's it," she broke into a relieved smile.

She jammed the drive into a port on one of the computers. It began dumping the virus into the computer's main system instantaneously.

"Just in time, too, by the looks of things," she muttered, taking one last look at the screen before turning her attention to the exit, "Now, if only I can get out of here without being detected."

Suddenly the base alarm sounded.

"So much for wishful thinking," Scarlett groaned, "I just wonder what else can go wrong…Then again, maybe I don't want to know."

"Intruder Alert…Intruder Alert…We have a positive identity on the Joe known as Scarlett. She has been located in computer lab 3. All Vipers are ordered to attack. Capture and detain! The Commander wants her taken alive for questioning. Cobraaa!"

"I had to ask," she grumbled.

She picked up the M16 and slung the strap over her shoulder, making a dash for the door. _I sure hope my extraction team doesn't take long…_ Already the roar of heavily booted feet was growing louder. She gritted her teeth fiercely, raising the M16 to her shoulder.

 _I don't know how long I can hold out._


	15. Chapter 15

My Joe phone buzzed against my thigh and I nearly jumped out of my chair.

"Finally," I cried, fumbling to get a hand into my pocket.

"Lifeline, everything alright?," Doc peered at me over his yellow tinted glasses, completely unfazed by my behavior, as usual.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," I mumbled, yanking the phone out of my pocket and holding it up. My heart started pounding against my chest as I read who it was from. _Lady Jaye._ "Sorry Doc. I have to go," I said quickly without explanation. I just barely remembered to grab my medical bag before I was high-tailing it for the exit.

"Lifeline, what...?"

But, I didn't hear what he said next. Already, I was out the door and gone.

I arrived on the helipad at almost the same time as Lady Jaye. The rotors of our transport were just beginning to spin above our heads and rapidly picking up speed. Framed in the cockpit window, I could just see the edge of Wild Bill's wide brimmed hat. I had wondered who would be piloting us. Now, I knew. The wind from the rotors began to blow more fiercely as the speed picked up. The thump, thump, thump of the blades grew deafening. As I continued to stare at the Tomahawk towering above us, the usual trepidation crept over me and my legs suddenly became like jello. I clutched my medical bag to my side.

"What are you waiting for, Lifeline?," Lady Jaye gave me a push from behind, "Hurry and get on board. We need to skedaddle," she laughed.

"Right…," I grumbled under my breath. _Man, I really hated flying. Especially helicopters. I guess I had Bree to thank for that one._

I quickly climbed aboard. Lady Jaye jumped in right behind me and then turned and slammed the door shut.

"Wild Bill, let's go," she shouted excitedly.

"Will do, Little Lady."

We were lifting off the ground even before I had taken my seat.

I staggered to the nearest and sat down shakily. Then I watched as Lady Jaye took the seat by the window. She turned to look at me, her face calm. The slight bouncing of her leg was the only indication of her eagerness.

"You ready for this?," she asked.

"Yeah. You?"

Her eyes darkened to embers and she grinned, catlike, fingering her javelins lightly, "More than ready."

"Well, that makes two of us," I gave her a weak smile and then pressed a hand to my stomach, _Ugh_ , "Let's just bring her home."

* * *

Scarlett was racing down the hallway at top speed, the M16 bouncing against her side. Turning the corner, she skidded into an abrupt halt. Dead end. Her eyes swept the area frantically until she spotted an air vent up near the ceiling.

 _Just my luck,_ she sighed, suppressing a slight shudder, _spiders in the ceiling and Cobras on the ground._

Scarlett had never like spiders and wasn't shy about letting the rest of the Joes know it. She was reminded of a time when she had found a spider in her room back at the Pitt. She had begged and begged Lady Jaye to kill it for her but Lady Jaye had just captured the eight legged menace and calmly released it out of doors. Then, Scarlett had had to spend the rest of the night watching her dance around their room with red slippers on her feet, laughing and chanting at the top of her lungs.

 _Cobras and bullets and spiders, oh my…_

 _Cobras and bullets and spiders, oh my…_

A groan escaped Scarlett's throat. She still hadn't paid her back for that one.

"Jaye, I swear, when I get out of here…. _"_

But beggars can't be choosers. She examined the vent more carefully, looking for a way it get up to it. It was built high into a brick wall, a wall of unevenly lined bricks she was quick to notice. A slow smile spread across her face. She _could_ do this.

 _"_ That way, fools…, she must have gone over there."

The Baroness. They hadn't seen her yet so Scarlett quickly turned her attention back to the vent. She gritted her teeth. Spiders or no spiders, she needed to make herself scarce. Now.

As she reached up for the first handhold, a series of explosions rocked the foundations. Scarlett reeled, grabbing the wall to steady herself. Cries and grunts and dull thuds drifted down the hallway from Cobra soldiers who'd been less lucky and found themselves thrown to the floor. Overhead and all around, more alarms began to blare. Scarlett resisted the urge to cover her ears.

"Get up, you idiots! It's the Joes!," she heard a shout, "They're attacking the main entrance."

Her heart did a little somersault and she broke into a grin. _At last! Her rescue had arrived!_ Then, a second explosion rumbled under her feet. Scarlett quickly covered her head as more loosened dust and wall debris showered down. Cobra soldiers were yelling. Red emergency lights cut dimly through the dusty air as the main lights flickered and went out. Scarlett took advantage of their confusion and reached up again. Praying for no more explosions, she began scaling the wall, quickly finding her way by using tiny foot and finger holds. _She would definitely have to thank Snake Eyes for that particular training later._

As luck would have it, the vent cover wasn't screwed in. She carefully undid the latch and noiselessly slipped inside. Then, reaching behind, she pulled the cover back over the opening. The latch snapped into place once more. On her belly, using only her hands and feet, she began crawling as quickly and quietly as she could though the near pitch darkness.

"Move it, you fools. Divide up. Half of you follow me toward the main entrance to engage the Joes, the other half follow Major Bludd. Cobraaaa!"

"Yes, Baroness. Cobraaaa!"

Scarlett felt more than heard the rumbling of retreating footsteps. Then she winced as yet another explosion from outside left the ground trembling, her vent shaking. _The Joes were certainly having fun out there_ , she growled. Once it had stilled, she kept crawling. Voices beneath her became louder. Soon, she came to realize, they were right underneath her.

"Sir, I still can't see…"

"Major Bludd, which way?"

She paused, fearful of being discovered, and listened.

"Just keep going," she heard him reply, "It's a dead end, right?"

There was the muffled sound of more grunts and thuds as soldiers bumped into and fell over one another, clumsily making their way forward.

Smiling, Scarlett began moving forward, again, unconcerned. They wouldn't be able to hear her through their own noises.

Below, the dust began to clear and the Vipers suddenly pulled up short. Scarlett heard their voices again, more distantly this time.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"She'll be around here, yet, I'll wager," Bludd said, "Now, where've those bloody drones gone to?"

"They already have a fix on her location, Sir. There…that vent…," a blue helmeted soldier pointed up.

"But they're acting strange, Sir..."

"Kind of circling around..."

"I think they're broken."

"Never mind the drones, she must have gone inside."

Instantly, several of the Troopers raised their weapons and began shooting at the ceiling.

"Stop firing you bloody fools!," Bludd shouted, covering his head and coughing, "Do you want to bring the whole ceiling down on our heads?," he turned and pointed, "You there, do you know where that vent lets out?"

Scarlett's head sank into her arms for a moment as she let out a breath of relief. _A couple of meters more and those bullets would have reached her._

"We're checking on that right now, Sir," The Viper had a hand pressed to his ear piece. A few seconds later he turned, smiling, "Sector 12, Sir. We've got her now."

"So we do," the Major smiled wolfishly, "Alright, get a move on, Mates. Sector 12. And hurry, now."

 _That's right girl,_ Scarlett panted, picking up the pace once again, _hurry._ Already her muscles were complaining from the strain of cramped conditions.

After several minutes of steady moving, Scarlett reached a junction. She peered into the gloom. One section continued on, at much the same level as the one she was in, the second widened, beginning a deep descent. As she looked more closely, Scarlett spotted a small point of light in the far distance. She hesitated for a moment, testing the strength of this new vent before carefully sliding in. Then she continued, crawling forward as quickly as she could.

The descent grew steeper. Before long, she didn't have to push herself any more. Instead, she slid along on her stomach, her hands and feet up, like a penguin. The descent deepened and she began to slide faster.

The light in the distance was growing larger. No longer a point of light, it was now a square, a window or door, and then she gasped and burst into soft laughter. Beyond it she had just caught the welcoming sight of blue sky. The vent was going to lead her right outside!

The blue window grew larger, but so did her speed, too fast in fact. She dug the rubber soles of her boots into the sides as hard as she could, using her hands to create even more friction. She slowed and then just before reaching the edge, came to a precarious stop. She wrinkled her nose and grimaced. She had smelled it even before she had seen it, looking out just confirmed it. The vent had brought her to a rotting garbage heap.

 _Figures. I should have known this escape was too good to be true._

To the right, Cobra was busily engaging the Joes, cries going up as bullets and small explosions filled the air. She couldn't see how many through the dust and smoke, but she did see a Tomahawk, but only one, so the Joes had sent a small extraction team. At the moment, no one was in her immediate area. She hoped the Joes would be able to keep them distracted long enough for her to make a getaway. She slid out carefully, dangling on the edge. If she could just get enough momentum in her swing, it would carry her up and over the trash pit. She kicked up her legs, back, forth, felt her arc widening and then her hands began to slip.

 _Oh no_. _Oh no, no no, no….._

She tried tightening her grip, but it was already too late. She fell through empty air and then landed with a squelch, her boots sinking instantly up to her knees in the soft rot. The M16 flew from her shoulder and landed a few feet ahead of her. She tried to reach for it and fell over. Warmth and wetness oozed into her Cobra uniform. _Ugh_ …she pushed up. _Disgusting._ Wading through the muck, she grabbed the weapon and slung it back over her shoulder. Then she turned and headed straight for the nearest edge. The Tomahawk was still to her right.

"There she is, Mates! It's that Joe spy! Get her!"

Bludd had arrived with his company of soldiers. They had found her.

"Cobraaaa!"

Scarlett lay down a quick cover fire, and then trying not to lose traction in her wet boots, she turned and ran, dodging from cover to cover.

* * *

From near the Tomahawk, I crouched, watching. My eyes smarted and I blinked as gun smoke filled the air. Wild Bill was still keeping Cobra at bay, firing off the occasional missile or rapid stream of bullets. I was looking anxiously for that blue soldier, the one among the many, making her way toward us. Then I finally caught something blue slip out from the side of the wall and drop to the ground.

 _Had to be...Yes, it was...Scarlett. And she was running._ Almost immediately, Cobra began appearing from all directions, hemming her in. I jumped up and signaled Lady Jaye.

"Jaye, there she is and it looks like she's in trouble," I yelled, pointing in her direction.

Lady Jaye turned, her face darkening.

Scarlett had been pinned down, Cobra soldiers surrounding her. She was firing off volley after volley of shots, but more soldiers just stepped up to take the place the fallen.

"I'm on it!," Lady Jaye yelled, grabbing a javelin from her shoulder pack and extending it with a snap as she ran.

She dodged a line of bullets as they chased her heels. Reaching a small outcropping of rocks jutting up out of the ground, she dove behind them just in time for cover. Bullets sprayed the side of the rock, small puffs of dust clouds rising in the smoky air. When the bullets stopped, Lady Jaye stood, hefting her javelin, and let it fly. An answering explosion near her sent her flying backwards. She hit the ground hard and then rolled, landing on her hands and knees. Anxiously, she looked back toward Scarlett. Her javelin had hit right where she wanted, breaking up the wall of Cobra soldiers that had had her trapped. Scarlett was already making a dash through the opening.

I was watching both, holding my breath. Scarlett was now running again, full speed, straight for the Tomahawk. The path before her had been cleared. Jaye, also, had jumped back to her feet and was running for the Tomahawk. They wove in and out among the sparse trees and ground outcroppings.

"Go!," I cried to both, "Hurry!," and then I yelled behind me, "Bill, get this bird ready for flight, they're coming."

Bullets whizzed through the air. I watched as Scarlett staggered and fell. She struggled a bit and then rose again to her feet.

"Scarlett, hang on," I waved to her, "I'm coming."

She was holding on to her arm, grimacing. I met her halfway, shielded her with my body as I steered her toward the helicopter.

Lady Jaye was already on board. She took Scarlett's hand and pulled her inside. I jumped in after.

"Now Bill, Go!" Lady Jaye yelled toward the cockpit as we all collapsed, breathless, inside.

With a roar of spinning blades, the huge Tomahawk suddenly lifted into the air.

We lay there, catching our breaths. Suddenly from the cockpit we began to hear laughter, laughter growing louder and louder, "Have my eyes betrayed me or is that Miss Scarlett back there?," Bill managed to gasp.

"Yes, Bill…," Scarlett called wearily as she picked herself up from the floor, "It's me."

"Well hot diggity!," he whooped, breaking again into wild cheers. The helicopter gave a sudden lurch, dropping and then rising again almost as quickly.

Suddenly I had to sit down.

"Wild Bill…!," Lady Jaye growled, making her way to the cockpit, "Behave yourself…"

"Sorry, Little Lady," he replied sheepishly, "Just a might excited, you could say."

"Fine…just keep us level, OK?," Jaye replied irritably, "We'd all like to get back in one piece."

"You got it," he laughed, "I'll have ya'll home in two shakes of a lambs tail!"

"You ok there, Lifeline?," Scarlett said in concern. She had taken a seat beside me.

"I will be. In a minute," I glared at her. I kept taking in great gulps of air, trying to settle my stomach.

"Oh…,"

I caught the growing amusement in Scarlett's eye as it dawned on her what I meant. I reddened under her stare. "You're injured," I said at last, eyeing her arm grumpily.

"Just a scratch," she shrugged me off.

"It's more than a scratch," I countered.

She began to protest when her eyes suddenly fixed on Lady Jaye who was returning, Lady Jaye who was covered in dust, Lady Jaye whose knees had been torn out of her BDU's.

"Bill promised to fly us all back in one piece," Jaye said grumpily, plopping down into a seat, "I'm holding him to that."

Scarlett was still staring at Lady Jaye, Lady Jaye who had just thrown a javelin and nearly got herself killed...for her.

"Jaye…," She said heavily, "Thanks. I would never have made it out without you…"

The irritation on her face melted, "It's ok, Red."

Scarlett rose quickly and hugged her, "No, really. I mean it. Thank you."

Lady Jaye wrapped her arms around her, "What are friends for if not to kick Cobra tail for each other once in a while. You're welcome." Both were wiping away tears. Suddenly Lady Jaye pulled back, wrinkling her nose, "You really need a shower, Scarlett," she hiccuped, still half crying, half laughing.

"Oh, gee thanks….You're not so fresh yourself, you know," Scarlett slapped Jaye on the thigh, releasing a cloud of dust.

They both coughed and then erupted into laughter once more.

I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

I knew how hard this mission had been for both of them. Scarlett for obvious reasons, Lady Jaye because she felt she should have been the one to go. That's why she had worked so hard, why she had tried to take so much of the responsibility on herself. But, as usual, Hawk had been right. He had wanted Jaye on the home side because he realized her intel was better suited to cover Scarlett. All I can say, now, is that I am glad it's over. I think we all are.

"You know I would never have left you to those snakes," Lady Jaye said fiercely.

Scarlett simply nodded, accepting. Had their roles been reversed, she knew she would have done the same. It's just what Joes did.

"Snakes! Oh no, Duke, Snake Eyes…, That's right...," Scarlett pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned, "They still think I'm in the hospital."

"Um, actually, they think you're dead," Lady Jaye said quietly, biting her lip.

"What!," she exploded, "How?," she looked from Lady Jaye to me in shock.

"They all do," I sighed.

Her eyes widened as she turned to me, "What happened? I thought we were supposed to use that Cobra soldier you captured."

"We were."

"And?"

"And he was shot on the way out," I said softly.

"Shot. Oh…," her face drained of color, "Oh, I'm so sorry Lifeline."

"I did what I could…, but he died instantly."

"So, everyone really thinks I'm…dead?"

"Yes."

"So that's why Bill….Oh, no. What will I say? To everyone...? To them...?"

"The same thing we all have to say," Lady Jaye's smile faded as she wiped away the last of her tears, "We were under orders."

"That doesn't make it any easier," she said angrily.

"No. It never does," she shook her head sadly, "Scarlett, we did what we had to to get you out of there."

I nodded, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Sometimes it was hard being a Joe. Finally, I was beginning to understand what that meant.

Scarlett slumped in her seat, "I know," she said softly, "And I'm sorry, Lifeline. I guess I should be thanking you, too, for helping get me out of there."

"You're welcome," I pushed my glasses up my nose, "Would you let me look at your arm, now?"

"I suppose so," she smiled, "Though I'm afraid, as Jaye so bluntly pointed out, I don't exactly smell like roses right now," she glanced down at the muck covering her Cobra uniform and frowned.

"Believe me, that, at least, I do understand," I sighed.

"Yeah, he does," Lady Jaye snickered softly, "Personally."

Scarlett shook her head, "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"

Lady Jaye gave her a sweet smile,"You'll have to ask Lifeline, that one."

"All I can say," Scarlett stared at her warily, "is that after a long, hot shower, I'm looking forward to burning this thing," she let out a small laugh as she looked up, "I may never want to wear blue again!"

Her bright blue eyes had even me grinning again.

* * *

We arrived at the Pitt late in the night. The General himself was there to meet us on the helipad.

"Welcome back, all of you," he said gruffly. Then he turned to Scarlett, "It's done?"

"It's done, Sir," she nodded.

"Very good," he gave her a rare smile.

"Thanks, Hawk," she smiled back.

He looked her over carefully, from head to toe, his eyes lingering momentarily on the bandage on her arm. "Lifeline, get her to the infirmary and get her checked out thoroughly. Then release her to her quarters for some well-deserved rest."

"Yes. Sir."

"And a well-needed shower," he rubbed his nose and grimaced.

Scarlett groaned, much to Lady Jaye's and my amusement.

"Bill…not a word. We'll make the official announcement to the Joes tomorrow morning, right after our debrief."

Bill nodded and grinned, "Mum's the word, Sir."

He turned last to Lady Jaye, staring at her face for a moment. Then, he said the words she had been longing to hear, "Mission accomplished, Soldier."

"Thank you, Sir," she beamed.

He looked at each one of us appraisingly one last time, "My office 0700. Good work everyone. You're all dismissed."


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and followed along with this story. I began it as an attempt to write a more gripping story with a more complex plot, but I fell short of my own expectations. (Time and energy lacking) I came to realize I am not very good at writing action scenes, but hey, at least I tried. Again, thanks for those who stuck with me all this time._

 _As for writing more Joe stories, I am going to take break for a while. I do hope to come back later, with a story focusing on Lady Jaye and Flint. They are and always will be my favorites! It's time to see what they've been up to while I've been busy exploring other Joe characters._

 _Again, thank you so much for your support. It's what makes the writing fun. And again...a little plea from the author...let me know what you liked or not, please. Constructive criticism is always helpful. That's how I improve. PM's happily received._

 _And now...to bring this story to a close...I give you Lifeline...and the rest of the Joes._

* * *

Hawk called everyone to a general meeting. Once they had all assembled he rose, clearing his throat. Instantly, the room fell silent.

His eyes scanned the familiar faces from the front, when they lingered momentarily on Lady Jaye, myself and Duke, all the way to the back where they again briefly paused, this time on Snake Eyes who leaning silently against the wall.

"I have an announcement I think you will all be very glad to hear," he paused, "Thus said, details and the reasons behind it, will remain confidential. I expect you all to refrain from questioning those who were personally involved," and then he smiled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'd like you all to welcome back our very own Scarlett, very much alive and still with us, where she belongs."

Scarlett walked in smiling. She was dressed in her BDU's, her long, red hair pulled back in her signature pony tail. A white bandage was wrapped around her upper arm.

Never, in all my life, had I heard such a deafening roar as the Joes made when she walked in. Scarlet was alive!

The Joes jumped out of their seats and ran forward to welcome her.

"You're dismissed," Hawk yelled over the din, laughing, "Though I want Lifeline, Lady Jaye and Scarlett to remain behind for just a few minutes after."

"Scarlett," Cover Girl screamed, grabbing her in a fierce hug. Tears were streaming down her face. Roadblock lifted her up in a huge bear hug, laughing.

"Careful, she gasped, chuckling, "Don't break me."

Others came and patted her on the back, laughing and smiling and talking all at once as the crowd slowly made their way to the exit.

And then she turned and froze, her blue eyes meeting Duke's. His face showed no emotion.

"It's good to have you back," was all he said.

"Thanks Duke," she said quietly, just before she was swept away in more hugs.

The last one to leave was Snake Eyes. He approached slowly and stood before her without a word, carefully studying her face.

"I'm sorry, Snakes…." she lowered her head.

He reached out and lightly touched her arm. Then he turned, and was gone.

Her shoulders slumped.

Lady Jaye came up quietly and hugged Scarlett, "It's going be ok, girl," she whispered, "Just give them both time."

Scarlett nodded.

"Ahem."

We all turned toward the General, snapping at once into attention.

"At ease," he was smiling, "You three have been given the next few days for leave. I suggest you use it well."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

"I expect you all Monday morning, ready to get back to work, bright and early."

"Yes, Sir."

As we left the conference room, we found many Joes still lingering in the hall. They swarmed around Scarlett.

Many of the faces were still full of shock, some pleased and some even bordering on anger…and I didn't blame them. I was feeling a bit of it myself. Lady Jaye stood beside me quietly, tears threatening. She was fighting it so hard, I noticed, she had begun to shake. Suddenly, Flint emerged from the shadows and then without a word, swept Lady Jaye away.

 _Good,_ I thought.

I headed for the infirmary. I figured I needed to do a little apologizing to Doc. After that, I planned to make a call to Bree. For her, I would need to do a bit more than apologize. Already, I had begun making plans.

* * *

"Not bad, Lifeline," Dusty laughed amiably, "a little more practice and you might actually beat me."

"I doubt it…," I grinned.

Dusty had just beat me in a game of 501. Again. I returned to the table, sliding into my seat next to Bree. She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Wow, Lifeline….," she gushed, "That was pretty impressive."

"Naw," I said modestly, "Dusty's the real expert, here. There's no way I'll ever beat that guy."

Dusty walked by and slapped me on the back, "I wouldn't give up hope just yet," he laughed again, "You really did give me a run for my money that time."

"Right, Dusty…and who's being modest, now?," I grinned. Then, I turned back to Bree. "You really sure you wanted to come here?," I asked her again, looking around at the wild crowd, "It's pretty busy tonight."

"It doesn't bother me," Bree snuggled in closer, her face suddenly becoming serious. "Lifeline, I've decided something. Something important. I want to be a Joe, too."

"You what!," I sat up suddenly, staring at her in complete shock.

"My father says I could," she continued, "He'll pay for me to go through all the training I need."

"No, Bree."

"Why not?," she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous."

"But what about Lady Jaye, Cover Girl and Scarlett. I bet they wouldn't say it was too dangerous," she pouted slightly.

"Bree…," I warned.

All around us Joes sat huddled in small groups, talking, eating and drinking. More spilled in and out of the billiards room. As I said before, Joes was packed. It seemed everyone had chosen this night to hang out. But right now, all I really wanted was some privacy to continue this conversation. And then true to my luck, Lady Jaye chose that moment to walk by.

"Hey, Lady Jaye," Bree called quickly before I could stop her, "Can I ask you something?"

Lady Jaye turned in surprise, giving me a puzzled look before returning her gaze to Bree, "Sure…, Bree. What is it?"

"What were you doing? Before you became a Joe, I mean?"

"What?," Lady Jaye frowned, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I've heard you come from a wealthy family, too," Bree continued unabashed.

"Um," she blushed uncomfortably, "I don't really talk about that," she said vaguely.

"And do you love what you do now? Being a Joe, I mean?"

"Yes…," Lady Jaye said truthfully, running a hand through her hair, "I do. Why? What's this all about?"

Bree turned to Lifeline, her eyes narrowed slightly, "I want to be a Joe, too, and Lifeline, here, won't let me."

"How can she know what being a Joe would mean?," I blurted in my defense.

Lady Jaye looked at me, at Bree, and then at me again and sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this but, how can any of us know, really?," she said softly.

I stared at her open mouthed.

" _You_ of all people should know that," she added quietly, staring at me meaningfully.

 _She was right._ I slumped in my chair. _What did I know? I was still learning, myself. Besides, who's to say Bree wasn't cut out to be a Joe. Certainly not I._

I caught Lady Jaye's eyes and gave her a slight nod. Then I turned slowly to the woman next to me to apologize, again.

"I'm sorry Bree," I sighed, running my hand down her soft cheek, "I just don't want to see you hurt. Promise me you'll be careful."

"When have I ever not been careful," she grinned impishly.

"Bree…."

"I know, I know…I promise I'll be careful. Ok?"

"Ok," I sighed, "But you have to know, it won't be easy…" I warned.

"I never expected it would be," she said in all seriousness.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Flint approaching our table, checking to see what was taking Lady Jaye so long. She gave him a warm smile and then looped her arm through his. He grinned lopsidedly.

"I'll see you later Bree, Lifeline," she called over her shoulder as they left.

But my attention was already back on Bree.

"Thank you, Lifeline," she whispered. And then breaking into a smile, she leaned in slowly and our lips met.

Pulling her closer, I smiled back.

"You're welcome."

I didn't even mind the catcalls we got that time.

Well, what can I say. My life has become complicated…to say the least, and in more ways than I could have imagined. I still love being a Joe…it's just gotten more, um, involved, and more, um, challenging. Yes, I'm glad Hawk trusts me to do the hard assignments, but I also realize that it means I may sometimes be asked to do things I don't completely agree with. Even when I understand why. I guess that's what it means to be a Joe….you do what you have to for others...you bring them back, no matter what…because that's just what Joes do. That's what I do.

And then, there's Bree.

I look at her and break into a wide smile.

Amazingly, I have this wonderful girl beside me who loves me…and believe it or not, I love her back. Where this is headed, I don't know. But I have to believe it's something good. How could it not be?

I was a Joe, after all, wasn't I.

Yo Joe.

-The End-


	17. Chapter 17

_After receiving some reviews, I realized I had left a couple of loose ends, namely Duke and Scarlett. So, Guest, this epilogue is written for you. Hope that winds things up satisfactorily._

 _And now, it's really complete._

 _Adieu!_

* * *

Epilogue:

Back on base after returning from her leave, Scarlett, lost in her thoughts, turned the corner and bumped into something solid. She immediately took a step backwards.

"Duke," her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up.

"Scarlett."

"I'm…I was just…," she pulled her pony tail over her shoulder and began winding her fingers through it, nervously.

They stared at one another, uncertainly.

Finally Scarlett spoke again, quietly, "I'm sorry, Duke."

"I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going," he gave her a half smile, "You ok?"

"Not about that, Duke..., about the other."

"I know," he said gruffly, "Scarlett..., I'm not supposed to ask, but….did you know all along?"

"What? That I would have to….die?," her face hardened.

He nodded.

"No," she sighed, "It wasn't supposed to be like that at all. I was only supposed to be in the hospital."

"Only…in the hospital," he repeated, hurt.

"It's not like we had a choice, Duke," her eyes flashed, "It was an assignment. It was the only way. Grrr…," she growled angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why do I even bother trying to make you understand?"

In the distance, they heard the Joes starting their morning PT run.

 _"_ _Frozen fudgies, what a treat…._

 _Tastes like chocolate, really sweet…."_

"Ugh….," Both let out a groan and turned, accidentally meeting one another's eyes. Scarlett quickly looked away.

"I don't know why Beach Head continues to put up with that," Duke chuckled and then his voice lowered, "Scarlett…," He reached out a hand and touched her chin, turning her face. Their eyes met again, "I'm sorry, too," his face was softer, "How about grabbing a coffee?"

"Just you and me?," she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just you and me," he smiled.

"I'd like that," she smiled, lowering her arms to her sides.

He held out his hand, "Come on, then, let's go."

"Alright, Duke."

Smiling brightly, she placed her hand in his.


End file.
